The Grey Way
by kimpossiblity
Summary: Christian and Ana maneuver their way through marriage and family life, with a little Blip in between. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the revised edition of my story "Shades of Family" inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey. I first wrote my story 2 years ago, and now, I wanted it to grow and mature with me. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1 Entering Parenthood Part 1**

**12 Weeks **

**Christian POV**

Christ. I know it can be embarrassing for a grown man to pout, but good God, Ana is taking forever in the bathroom and wouldn't even let me in.

"You know, I've been here since 6 in the morning. If you don't get out, your boss' boss' boss might be late and we wouldn't want that." I couldn't hear anything from inside, which means that Ana must've been purposefully and leisurely standing inside just to piss me off. It wouldn't be the first time.

I forcefully stomp my feet outside the door, just so she can hear my impatience. "Anastasia. Unless you have diarrhea, open the door!" Still nothing. "Anastasia, if you are still inside and alive, open this fucking door. Right. Now."

I can hear cankering from inside, pretty sure she's hurrying along now. Good. No one wants a moody husband and an angry boss.

Ana opens the door and reveals her form – bloodshot eyes, heavy bags, and eyebrows furrowed. Her hair is unkempt, and she looks like she hasn't taken a bath at all. Invisible steam seem to come out of her ears. Is she... mad? She points her finger at me, and I know that I have just awoken the sleeping dragon. She inhales audibly, as if she's smelling my fear. At this very moment, I want to make a detour and possibly run for the hills.

"You! You do not have the right to pout when your poor wife is retching yesterday's dinner."

I am taken aback by this accusation. "Well sorry, but you could've just told me earlier. I have to work too."

"What will you be doing today, Christian? Going to meetings, answering calls, yelling at Andrea and bossing Taylor around? That's a lot of hard work, isn't it? Telling people what to do while you sit behind your desk, doodling numbers and masturbating?" I dare not respond or look into her eyes, I swear they are red as we speak. I know it's best to not cross a pregnant woman. But to be fair, I can't even doodle.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Christian Grey. Do you have any idea what your little wife will be doing while you play big-shot CEO?"

"No? Ana, look, baby, I didn't know-"

"I will be growing finger nails, and possibly even hair inside my stomach. There is literally a heartbeat inside my very own insides. Remember Christian, while you're sitting pretty and playing CEO, I have a human being inside of me, feeding off me and playing house."

All I can do is blink. I am scared of this woman, at the same time I find myself loving her more. I mean, granted, she does have a point and a part of me is feeling... guilty, I guess. But this woman standing before me is willingly and unconditionally housing my child and there's nothing more beautiful than that.

"Now, here is what you're going to do to return the favour: You will get inside the bathroom, bathe with me, fuck me fifty ways to Sunday and give me delicious back massage."

Fuck me. What just happened there? Did she just demoralize my work and beg for sex? Talk about being mercurial. This is turning to be one of the greatest days of my life.

"Will you be fulfilling my needs, Mr. Grey?" And bites her lip. I am so done.

**16 Weeks**

**Ana POV**

I am frantic. I have never been this embarrassed before in my life. I feel like I have shamed Christian's name with the inexcusable way I behaved today. Right now, all I want to do is call my husband, cuddle and cry.

I hold my breath as I dial his number. Here goes nothing.

After just two rings, he picks up the phone. "Baby, is everything alright? What is it?" I sense the tension and worry in his voice.

"The baby and I are okay. Something just happened that made me feel so ashamed of myself. Are you busy?"

"I'm in a middle of a meeting. Can you give me ten minutes? I'll wrap it up and come over."

"You'd do that? For me?" I find myself in tears. I don't know if it's the pregnancy hormones or Christian just being his sweet self. I know how busy he can be, but he's been incredibly generous of his time since we got married. "Th—ank y-ou."

"Stop crying my darling girl. I'll be there in a few."

True to his word, Christian comes barging to my office 10 minutes later. "Ana, baby.."

I raise my hand from behind the desk, where I've been sitting since the 'incident' happened. Christian joins me and pulls me closer to him. The tears have dried up, but my eyes are still puffy.

"Talk to me." He puts his hand on my face and caresses my cheek. A sudden feeling of comfort and warmth passes through. Christian's touch does that to me.

"Have I been crabby you lately?"

"Yes." He replies without even blinking.

"That's pretty rich coming from you, let's be honest. But it's totally out of character for me to be this moody. You know, Christian moody."

"Christian moody?" He giggles. "Okay then. Can we talk about what makes you Christian-moody?"

"I've been so stressed with work. I have to get so many things done before Teddy arrives and the second trimester has been hell, Christian." I look around just to make sure no one is here to listen to what I have to say. "Christian," I whisper. "I have the most embarrassing sexual fantasies. It's frustrating. I can't control it. Sometimes I just space out and just think of promiscuous things."

"Am I supposed to be taking my clothes off now? Are you coming on to me?"

"No? Maybe later? But this has been the worst day. Worse than the time you called me 'chunky'."

"It was a joke. That was two days ago and I already apologized for it. Just tell me what happened."

"Come closer."

"There's just two of us here."

"My libido is taking over the intelligent part of my brain. This morning, Hannah and I read a political editorial and I may have something along the lines of 'Presidential Erection'. Why are you laughing? Don't laugh at me Christian Grey."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Go on..."

"Hannah was taken aback but thought I was joking. Then I napped for a little while and I dreamt about having sex on top of Mount Everest, The Great Wall, Central Park, Leicster Sqaure."

"Can you clarify who you were having sex with?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You, of'course..." I lie. I half-lie. There was this guy in my dream who said he wasn't Christian but his twin, an Irish underwear model who happens to be constantly brooding too. "But I woke up with saliva all over my desk. I was just so aroused."

"I hate to break it to you, but I am not an exhibitionist. I'd gladly watch you, but just you."

"How's that for a confidence booster?" I lean in closer so we're face to face. "In the meeting today..." Should I really be telling him this? "Oh God. It was embarrassing for my soul, Christian."

He hides his smile by licking his lips, but his eyes say that he's amused.

"We were in a discussion about job productivity when out of nowhere, I just blurted out 'blowjob output'. Everyone just stared at me and I wanted the ground to swallow me."

Christian can't keep his 'serious' act any longer and just resorts to incessant chortling.

**"**I ran out immediately. I don't know why but I just kept on crying." I cover my face with my hands in humiliation. "And you're laughing at me!"

He finally composes himself, but his eyes are still smiling. "Baby, don't get mad but I think you're over-reacting here."

Being moody and over-reacting? My how the tables have turned. I just look at him, with tears still trickling down.

He takes a handkerchief from his breast pocket wipes my tears. "Blow. No wait." He carries on laughing while I blow into his hanky.

I giggle with him. "You make me blow things."

"I do, don't I?" Christian puts his hands on my face and kisses me tenderly on the lips. "I've read this from the pregnancy book, it happens to everybody. Look, I love you and I'm so proud of you. I don't care how many times you embarrass yourself, I'll be there by your side, possibly in tears from all the laughing."

I give him a playful tap on the belly and an exaggerated pout. "Your son is obviously carrying the horny genes and it's affecting me."

"Son? Are you conceding defeat already?" Christian is quite blunt about wanting a boy, deep down, I think we may be having a son, but I told him that my motherly instinct thinks a girl is on the way.

"Maybe?" I put my arms around his shoulders and hold his stare to mine. "I want you, Christian. I've had a rough day and I want you to make slow, passionate love to me."

A wicked grin appears on his face as he loosens his tie. "Anything for you, Mrs. Grey."

**18 weeks**

**ANA POV**

"I'm really glad you're here, Kate! I've missed nights like this!" I hug my bestfriend tight, reminiscing our roommate days back in college.

We're inside our entertainment room at Escala, sitting on the large sofa that doubles a bed, surrounded by pillows. Kate and I are both in WSU sweatshirts and pajama bottoms, just like the good ol' days. Christian suggested that we have 'girltime' to relax and enjoy, plus he's been wearing down Elliot and Grey Construction like a horse, an errant, tyrannical horse who needs a house for his wife and child in seven months. Escala isn't just baby-friendly, plus the thought of bringing our child to a home where he brought 15 subs doesn't sit well with either of us. I guess he's being apologetic to Kate.

"Me too! TV show marathons in our pajamas, eating pizza, dipping cookies into vanilla, cherry coke, fried chocolate bars, eating ramen when we've ran out of money."

"I miss Pinky's pizza, even Joe the delivery guy with the fake British accent."

"He just did it because he liked you, Ana. I can't believe you were oblivious to it."

"Who likes Ana and where does the fucker live?" Surprise, Surprise. Christian is standing by the door, still in his suit, his arms crossed, with a phone in hand. "Tell me." My husband has a knack for barging in like the seasoned stalker that he is.

"Relax. I was in college and I wasn't into him. He delivered pizza and put on a fake, posh accent. By the way, what are you doing here?"

Just like everytime he comes home, Christian gives me a smooch and rubs my nose with his. He usually isn't here at this time, but I'm glad he's early. "I just got home from work. Hello, Katherine. Your boyfriend will be here at 8 and we'll be discussing plans, per usual."

"Good. You better be nice to him, Christian. He's putting so much effort into getting your house done."

"I know, Katherine. I appreciate everything he's doing. The least I can do compensate monetarily."

Kate shrugs. "It isn't about the money for him. He already loves his little nephew."

"Or niece." I butt in.

"Oh come on Steele, you know it's a boy." Kate elbows me and tries to pry for an answer.

Christian smiles. He bends down again to give me a kiss in the forehead. "Thank you. Now, no alcohol, excessive sugar and staying up late, my love."

I respond by giving him a toothy grin. "I promise."

"I'll see you girls later." Christian takes his leave, leaving me and Kate alone.

"He looks more tired than usual."

I sigh. My poor hubby. Christian's been busy trying to do business with a Silicon Valley Bigshot who's as stubborn as he is. He's wanted to invest in tech start-ups for a long time but apparently, not all billionaires are cutting him the slack. Stick to your conventional business dealings, they say. Also, to top it all off, some of our future neighbours at the Highlands aren't ecstatic about the heavy construction Elliot has been doing. Christian has assured them that it well be ecologically sustainable and won't change the natural greenery of the area. We've heard rumours that there are those who want to lodge environmental and sanitation complaints to the county, but so far they've all been hearsay. When he told me about this a week ago, I tried my hardest not to get too emotional around him. He needs a calm and relaxed home right now.

"We're indebted to Elliot, Kate. He wasn't happy when Christian gave him seven months to get the house done. But he agreed to do it anyway. I hope it isn't affecting your time with him."

She sighs. "He wasn't happy, that's true. And 'til now he is quite stressed about it. But the thing about Elliot is, he's an eternal optimist who never acts out because of bad feelings. He's really kind, understanding and genuine. He loves you and Christian so much. He's already crazy about your baby."

I feel like I'm on the verge of a crying fest. What did we ever do to deserve a family like this? They've been nothing but wonderful to Christian and myself. Knowing that I'm delivering a baby with this big of a support system gives me so much warmth and security. I give Kate a warm embrace. We've always been like sisters, and now we're literally apart of the same family. "Thank you, Kate. I feel so lucky."

"You're the only one apart from Elliot who gets my shit, Ana. You're stuck with me forever."

We end up watching Sleepless and Seattle which we've seen a million times. Kate went to New York in the summer of 2009 and sent me a postcard of the Empire State Building. She wrote at the back: "Annie, when you're attracted to someone, it just means that your subconscious is attracted to their subconscious, subconsciously. So what we think of as fate is just two neuroses knowing that they are a perfect match."

"Your neurosis has found its match," Kate comments.

I can only smile in return. Christian chose to be closed off to the world, thinking that he may find his worth in his success. It took a misstep for the both of us to understand how capable we are of loving fiercely. "And yours too, Kate."

"Yeah." She fiddles her engagement ring and smiles to herself.

We both lie down and stay silent for a while, taking in the contrast of our lives then and now.

"A year ago, if you told me that you'd be married to Christian Grey and have his kid, I would've bet my soul against it. You'd think that these people are invincible and you just can't reach them."

"I always knew you'd marry a blonde hunk, Kate. You've always followed that pattern."

"I suppose so."

"So tell me, how is the wedding plan coming along?"

"Well..." Kate's eyes wander with uncertainty. "With the whole baby Grey waiting on the wings thing and Elliot's many projects, we decided to make it a long engagement."

"Oh Kate. Now I feel guilty." I know how ecstatic she was to marry Elliot, and to hear that she maybe postponing it because of our situation crushes my heart a little.

"Don't be. I don't think Elliot and I ready anyway."

Not ready? "But you're engaged. You're supposed to be ready when you say yes." Et tu, Anastasia?

"I mean, we both know we're ending up together, but we feel like we just need to create spaces for one another. I want to be able to stay long at my job before I could wander the earth for my honeymoon. I'm still only an intern, Ana."

I guess I was fortunate enough to have married my boss. To be honest, had it not been for Christian, I don't think I'd be stable enough to even think of marriage at this age. Hell, if it hadn't been Christian, I doubt having this job at all. "Do you enjoy work?"

"I do. I really do. There are days when I wish I could just leave without anyone noticing. But when you work for a newspaper, you have to understand that the work doesn't ever stop. I'd get calls at 10PM and 2AM deadlines, but I enjoy crunch time. I think I thrive best under intense pressure."

"It's great that Elliot understands."

"It is. When I'm awake, he's awake. He makes me coffee without even asking. When I'm too swamped, he makes sure to ease the pressure. He's amazing, Ana. I know I can be officious and offensive, but he just laughs at it. I've never met anyone who knows how to deal with me."

I've never seen Kate so smitten before. She's been in multiple relationships in the past, but she's never been this secure. Like Christian, she's always determined for things to go her way, even in her dating life. She prefers to wear the pants in the relationship, but not anymore, not with Elliot at least.

"Hey Kate." I push the strands of her hair away from her face. "So today is your wedding, what are we going to do?"

Back in the day, to amuse ourselves, Kate and I would exchange make believe ideas about how our future life would be. I'd be a Seattle-based editor while she's an investigative journalist for a major news company. We'd pretend that we had partners, and sometimes even children.

"What's the theme?"

"Rustic, vintage chic. We're getting married somewhere in a farm in Snohomish. Just family and a few friends." Kate actually seems to have thought this through.

"The ringbearer is being carried by the best man, can you guess who it is?"

I can't help but laugh as a pat my own stomach. Kate seems to agree with Christian that our child would be a boy. I personally have toned down my expectations. All I want is a healthy baby. But hell, there's no harm in playing along. "Oh my little baby Grey who looks exactly like Daddy."

"You come out in a blush-color, chiffon mini dress, showing off those legs and killer post-pregnancy body. When the best man sees you, he ogles you intently that his eyes almost pop out."

I can't help but laugh. I'm sure my possessive husband would love that.

"Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley starts playing. The French doors open, and there I am, wearing my mom's lacy-vintage gown, with a flower crown on my head." he guests go 'awww', and Grace even cries a little. Carrick remains stoic, Mia jumps around and you and Christian are having eye sex."

"I know she would and I bet $10 dollars on it!" Grace cried when Christian and I got engaged, married, and when we announced the pregnancy, so surely she'd bawl over this too. The eye sex will most probably happen too, knowing my husband.

As the night drags down, Kate and I have found ourselves immensely enjoying her make-believe wedding. We've discussed everything from Carrick doing the limbo-rock, to her alcoholic uncle hitting on mom.

"Get up, mommy. We're doing YMCA."

We sing and dance to every line, with fits of laughter in between. Right now, we're just lounging on sofa, still hugging each other and chortling when we think of what we've been doing. I haven't had this much in a very long time.

"We should do this more often.

Kate opens two bottles of water and hands one to me. "To Mommy Ana Grey and baby Grey."

I raise my bottle. "To my bestfriend and sister on her disaster of a wedding, as planned by yours truly."

"To the stinky Grey men!"

"To our stinky Grey men!"

Amen...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own fifty shades of grey or any of the characters, products and companies mentioned below.**

**A/N: I've seen the movie and was quite pleased with Dakota's portrayal as Ana. She made her seem so naive yet willful, strong and humorous.**

**I wanted to look at certain aspects of their lives that weren't highlighted by the book, like career progression etc.**

**Chapter 2: ENTERING PARENTHOOD PART 2**

**21 weeks**

**Christian POV**

My palms are sweating, so are my armpits, my head, the back of my knees, my thighs... hell, I am a walking bucket of sweat.

"Taylor, if we do this again next week –" The fucker just looks at me, shakes his head and continues driving. Isn't he supposed to be on my side?

"What the hell, Christian?" My wife says. She's on the opposite side of the car, staring directly at me with those hypnotizing eyes that got us into this 'situation' in the first place. That or the lip. "You're the one who asked for this in the first place."

I want to argue but I just couldn't find my voice. Let me just sulk here and die of a nervous breakdown. Today we find out the sex of our baby. I've been trying to prolong the days and not think about what is about to happen. I am well-aware and actually loving being a father, but knowing that the baby's gender will make all these all too real.

"We wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you." She's mad. Of'course she's mad. During our visit last week, she was practically dancing in the clouds, eagerly anticipating the gender announcement of our baby. But when Dr. Greene asked us if we wanted to know, a sudden feeling of fear came over me. To make the long story short, I had suggested 'delayed gratification' and wanted his/her sex to be a surprise. Ana of'course knew that it had been the nerves. She also knew that we'd be back in a week, when the fear of the loss of control would overshadow the fear of knowing. "Delayed gratification, my ass," she mumbles.

I take her hand in mine and try to console her with my pouting. While grown men pouting are a peeve of mine, my wife loves it. She says it makes me seem human. My love gives me an annoyed look, before shaking her head and smiling.

"It'll be fine, Christian. All we want is a healthy baby, remember?"

You mean a healthy baby boy! I kiss her hand, and I notice that's it's as clammy as mine. Jesus Christ, the 50% possibility of having a girl is making me weak in the knees. I've gone to church for three straight days, just to ask the Lord to give me a son. If He wanted to do an Almighty banter by giving me a girl, I prayed to be totally accepting of it even if deep down, I wanted a son so badly. I obviously understand boys better and knew how their brain wires work, but girls? Uh, no. They're precious, sweet and gentle and you'd want to keep them holy for the rest of their lives. If we do get a girl, I suggest we convert to Catholicism and send this one to the convent, away from Daddy's karma.

"Do you remember when we made this baby? Possibly the exact date, position and who came first?"

"Where are you going with this, Christian?"

"Extensive research suggests that date, time, diet, positioning can affect the gender of the baby." I read it on various websites last night, when I couldn't sleep out of anxiety.

She gives me a quizzical look. "It was on our honeymoon so it must've been great sex."

"Don't we _always_ have great sex?"

"This baby was born out of great sex regardless of the gender." She looks away, probably annoyed by my inquisition. I notice her gently caressing her stomach, and how it immediately makes her smile. Christ. I feel like such an asshole now.

I place my hand gently on top of hers. "You're so calm about this. I'm jealous." I motion her hand to rub her stomach, trying to feel the curve of our baby's body.

"You say you want a boy, but I girl wouldn't change anything."

"Having a girl would be frightening, but she'd still be a part of you and me."

"Just imagine," she closes her eyes as her smile widens. "A beautiful and sweet angel with big grey-eyes, looking at you lovingly." I know she's trying to pacify my feelings about this, but Lord, please let our child be a boy.

I am glad that Taylor's men had clear out the area upon our arrival. Nothing irritates me greatly than the paparazzi these days. Somehow they got wind that Dr. Greene was Ana's obstetrician and has been hounding her ever since. Thank God the good doctor knows how to honour her NDA.

"Well Mr. Grey, that didn't take you long." The good doctor happens to be observant too. I give her a displeased look, something she's gotten used to, I'm sure. "Gratified yet?"

I inch forward, towering over of her."That I am. Thank you for agreeing to come in such short notice."

"From you Mr. Grey, a four hour notice is like a lifetime. Please close the door."

After leading Ana inside, I make sure I bang the door enough to make it known that I didn't like her snarky reply.

Ana gives me "the look" that make all men turn into boys – squinted eyes and a hard-pressed jaw. "Do not test my patience Christian." Her face softens as she greets Dr. Greene. "Thank you for this, Dr. I know how inconvenient it must've been for you to accommodate us."

I want to butt in and say something about monetary compensation, but Ana's hard grasp on my waist stops me.

"You're most welcome, Mrs. Grey." Dr. Greene gives her a sincere smile, but her eyes reach me, the smile turns into a scowl. "Before we get started, please take a seat."

The consultation went by smoothly, I've already asked her plenty of questions last week but I never seem to run out of them. I am an anxious first-time father, what do you expect? I ask if it is true that deep penetration does lead to male children, making my wife cover head in shame, possibly. Dr. Greene says that it will increase the possibility of having a boy, making my stomach do a somersault.

"If deep penetration is the secret concoction to making men, then expect an all-male brood, Ana." I wag my eyebrows, teasing her. I know she secretly prefers to have a girl because "_they're easier to deal with." _Not.

I see her almost shrink and descend her seat with her head looking the other way.

"Any more questions?"

"I seem to be gaining a lot more weight since Ana got pregnant."

"I am an OB-GYN, not your dietician." She rolls her eyes, but all it does is annoy me. Don't sass me, lady. "But emotionally involved fathers-to-be tend to usually adopt the eating habits of their wives."

Ana gently pats my back, and a part of me is brimming with pride. Yes my son, I am your emotionally involved father who loves you and mommy a great deal.

"Now, if there are no more questions, would you please follow me Mrs. Grey?"

The physical assessment SOP seems to have lasted forever, because I am getting impatient as fuck. The women are in their own bubble, ignoring the mess that I am. I may have torn various Obstetric reading materials to allay my anxiety or as Ana calls it, 'misplaced ADD.'

A little while longer, Ana finally lies down on the table, looking as beautiful as ever. How a woman can look more gorgeous every day, I do not know. I give in to the urge of kissing her perfectly plump lips. She takes my hand and kisses it too. "Daddy," she whispers. I feel my knees buckling at the sound of that. _Daddy_. I'm going to be a _Daddy._

The sound of my baby's heartbeat turns me into a puddle of mush, per usual. I'd never get tired of hearing that sound. It eases my anxiety knowing my baby is safe and protected lovingly by the most beautiful woman in my eyes.

All of the sudden, I find myself kneeling beside the bed, with my wife's hand in mine. I am leveled with her eyes, and she's looking at me with sincerity and adoration. "Thank you," she mumbles, as tears pool her eyes. All I can do is grasp her hand tightly and cry a little. I have never felt this way towards a human being before. My wife, my greatest love, I've made her a mother.

It takes me a while to get up and compose myself. Dr. Greene must've felt like she was intruding a moment, because her eyes are looking up. "We're ready," I say, with conviction.

**24 Weeks**

**Ana POV**

"Just a few more hours," my husband says, as he sashays towards the bar table and takes a bottle of wine.

I just nod in agreement. Looking out the window, I see the entire area still blanketed in snow_. _This is all fascinating to me – the stillness of outside, and how anxious we feel just sitting inside. January in Canada is extremely wintry, but I find the tension inside this room to be hot enough to burn trees. _Just a few more hours_, I repeat in my head.

My husband takes his place on the couch, sitting close to me. One arm is over my shoulder, and the other holds a glass of liquor.

"Celebrating already, mon amour?" He kisses my forehead, and I can feel the ice on his lips. I can see that my little knowledge of French amuses him. Take note, our son has to learn to speak French.

"Non. It's Dalmore 1969. You never see this often, I thought I might like it." He shakes his glass a little, and I can see that his lips is pressed in a hard line. "I wanted to wait for our son before I sign this deal." He sounds almost apologetic, trying to appease the immediate loss of what remains of my anonymity. While I am quite known to a number of people, this worldwide business venture will increase my recognisability. It also helps when said arm-candy happens to be pregnant.

"You're a businessman, Christian. You have to do these things wholly. You are responsible for quite a number of people, and you're helping them right now."

He takes on big gulp of his drink before setting it down. "I am father and a husband too. This may affect yours and our little boy's life." He takes my hand in his and starts drawing circles with his thumb. "You know, ever since I knocked you up, I've been busier than ever. This baby is a lucky charm."

"He's loading up on his inheritance."

Christian laughs. Ever since the media got wind of my pregnancy, they've been talking non-stop about baby Grey's net worth. I am holding a billion dollar baby in my womb, as they say. I still am particularly annoyed by Star Magazine's article aptly entitled "The Golden Snatch." Christian went thermonuclear when that article came out. It was absolutely crass and tasteless.

"On a serious note, after this deal is done, PR wants me to do an interview, before we announce the Solar City deal. And then I'm all yours!" He opens his arms and cheekily wiggles his eyebrows.

"When are you never mine?"

He gently cups my face, lowers his head to mine, and kisses me until I am out of breath. I am always hungry for my husband's kisses and tongue is always in resonance with mine.

A few hours and about three second-bases later, a letter enclosed in a manila envelope arrives. "_CONDFIDENTIAL! For Mr. Christian T. Grey_" is written in bold letters. He meticulously opens the envelope, careful not to tear it up.

"It's done," he whispers. He hands the paper to me as he proceeds to the bar once more.

**GREY ENTERPRISES AND BLACKBERRY LIMITED AGREE TO $4Bn DEAL**

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada. January 26, 2012._

_"Grey Enterprises and Holdings today announced that it has entered into a definitive agreement to acquire $4Bn worth of shares of the struggling Blackberry Ltd. (NASDAQ: BBRY), a Canadian multinational telecommunications company that designs, manufactures, and markets wireless solutions for the worldwide mobile communications market..."_

On the bottom of the page is a picture of Christian shaking hands with someone who I presume to be Blackberry's CEO. I quickly turn the TV on and find CNN. On the bottom on the screen, juxtaposed on a red background reads "Breaking News: Billionaire magnate buys majority Blackberry shares". It doesn't seem to affect Christian, as he still continues to pour liquor on his glass.

Our phones ring almost simultaneously, no doubt from people who have heard the news. Christian just stares at his phone, frowns and gives me an remorseful look before taking his leave to pick it up.

This is going to be a long week...

**26 Weeks**

**GREY ENTERPRISES AND HOLDINGS ANNOUNCE SOLARCITY PARTNERSHIP FOR FIRST-EVER ECOLOGICALLY SUSTAINABLE BUILDING**

_Grey Holdings and Enterprises announces its partnership with Solar City (NASDAQ: SCTY), a company that designs, finances and installs solar energy systems, performs energy efficiency audits and retrofits and builds charging stations for electric vehicles. The joint venture will allow GEH to build the first-ever ecologically sustainable office building in the world._

**28 Weeks**

**ANA POV**

"My dear boss, it seems as though your recent surge in popularity has made it impossible for me to leave the premises of Grey Publishing." For two weeks, we've been hounded non-stop by paparazzi and various media outlets. The fascination with my husband has transferred over to me and our unborn son. Vogue UK ran an article dedicated to my maternal fashion choices, and People Spain just named me one of the "faces to look out for 2012". Por que?

"Just stay inside. I'll come and get you."

Minutes later, one could see the commotion that is happening outside. The eagle has landed and he's coming to rescue me from the wolves. I could hear shouts of "_What's the sex of the baby?"_ "_Will the child inherit your company_?" "_What are you wearing?_" and _"I love you!"_

Ah yes, my husband has a newfound legion of admirers. The weekly fanmail we receive doesn't escape my attention. He's basically reached CEO/rockstar status now. Newspapers have gotten a few of his half-naked shots from our honeymoon and have been running it on multiple sites around the world. Calvin Klein has reached out to provide his underwear and suits, but he gracefully declined. To make matters worse, showbiz talk shows have hired "body language" experts to study him. You don't need to be a genius to figure out that he doesn't want to be figured out.

Am I jealous? Perhaps. When you've gained 30 lbs over a matter of 6 months, and skinny, bikini-clad women are throwing themselves at your husband, you can't help but get angry. A blonde, booby pornstar made it known publicly that she wouldn't think twice if he asked her to be his 'fluffer' and even made a request for him to sit on her face. Christian has done a great job ensuring me that I am the only one. He went on a talk show a month ago and talked at great length about how much he loves me and our little family.

As Christian saunters through the crowd and into the door, genuine relief floods over me. His immediate reaction of'course is to grab my face and kiss me passionately. "I'm so sorry for this," and kissed me again. He bends down and give our little boy a few kisses too.

"Come on, Golden Torso, take me home."

He laughs at his new nickname, which I think he secretly loves. Ever being so protective, he drapes his arm on my waist, trying to accommodate the belly too.

The wolves came in packs and are purposefully blinding us with their cameras. I can sense Sawyer, Taylor and Reynolds pushing them out of the way, with Christian guarding me. I continue to look down, covering my bump with my coat. I can feel pushing from both sides, making my husband tighten his hold.

"Please let us through," I quietly say, but the commotion never stops.

_"Mrs. Grey! When are you giving birth?" "Mrs. Grey who are you wearing?" "Mrs. Grey will be on Vogue?" _The sounds are deafening. I move even closer to my husband's body, trying to escape the glares and the noise. "Make them stop," I tell him.

Out of the blue, an inquisitive reporter jumps over Taylor and pulls on Christian's coat, making me almost lose my balance. "Mr. Grey, what can you say about the incident proposals you've been getting?" He prys.

In his anger, Christian grabs the microphone and throws it on the ground. "Don't you dare disrespect my wife!"

As we reach our car, the paps close in on the vehicle, trying to block the road. Taylor isn't humoured because he just starts the ignition and honks like a madman. Fortunately, they were able to clear the way immediately and no one got hurt.

"Taylor, I need back-up for Anastasia," he says in an indignant tone. "Three more men Taylor, and I need the by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Taylor could only nod. Man, I was quite content with having only Sawyer and Reynolds around, but even I feel the necessity of having extra protection. If we don't tighten the security, they might come for our son in the future.

Christian scoots towards me and places a hand on my tummy. "You and blip okay?"

"Yes. It's just been a long day." I try to shut my eyes and enjoy the peace whilst my husband keeps massaging my stomach. Blip decides that he's loving Daddy's touch as he somersaults in my stomach.

"Woah there junior." I can sense the gentleness in Christian's tone. A few weeks ago, he started talking to him and reading stories. In the morning, he reads him the Wall Street Journal. I wouldn't be surprised if our son's first word is "Dow". Blip has been reciprocating Daddy's efforts by dancing upon hearing his voice. He leans down and runs his nose down my belly. "I love you forever, I love you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby, you'll be." Our son responds my giving the strongest kick yet. Owww, slow down baby.

"He says 'I love you too, Daddy'."


	3. Chapter 3

**EL James owns the rights to the story and the characters.**

**A/N My favourite scenes from the movie are the following (in no particular order): Christian taking his shirt off and biting into the toast, the helipad scene, and the dance.**

**Please do leave reviews :)**

**ENTERING PARENTHOOD PART 3**

**30 WEEKS**

**ANA POV**

"I am just a girl, standing infront a boy, asking him to love her," I recite simultaneously with Julia Roberts, who is practically begging for Hugh Grant's love. I feel my eyes and nose start to water, and on cue, Christian hands me the napkin to wipe away the tears. Ah love, why does it sometimes have to be complicated? Why can just two people who love each other be together? Why should we care about what people say?

All of the sudden, I find myself audibly bawling.

Beside me, Christian is giving me a curious look. He really isn't into romantic-comedies, and I may have forced him to watch with me. Big mistake. All he does is groan, grimace and complain about unrealistic expectations. "We've seen this a hundred times and you're still crying," he whispers to my ear.

I should've stopped watching with him after our "Pretty Woman"-gate. He says it sets up a lot of unreasonable expectations for hookers, lonely billionaires and sports cars on a stick-shift. I may have told him off about being a "Grinch", which he wasn't about, so he took it upon himself to disprove his grouchiness.

"Shut up. Do you know how it feels to be a lonely, single woman with the love of your life not wanting to leave his comfort zone behind?"

He raises and eyebrow and exaggeratedly rolls his eyes. "Do you, Anastasia?"

"That's beside the point, Grey." My God, the tears just won't stop, and I have been blowing my nose like crazy. I still scoot beside my husband, resting my head on the crook of his neck.

It's 9 o'clock and we're at our dim entertainment room, enjoying Chinese take-out, a beer for Christian and water for me. My husband looks delicious in his white t-shirt and grey, loose-fitted pajamas, like a model on his day off. Meanwhile I am in one of his old, loose shirts that are now my present choice of maternity wear. I have a plastic bottle of sauerkraut and mustard resting beside me, an uncanny craving no doubt. We both look like contrasting images of the perils of your lifestyle choices.

We're lying down in the centre of the enormous couch-bed. Christian is partially sitting up, with pillows under his head and his back, I on the other hand, am perfectly content snuggling my husband. My leg is laid across his lower extremity, as his hand travels up and down, up and down.

"You obviously don't like rom-coms, so what do you like? The Godfather? Scarface? A Clockwork Orange?

"Yes. Also Citizen Kane, the Apartment, and for more a recent movie, I like The Professional."

"How is that recent? That came out when I was 5."

"Well I was 11 and had rage issues so I liked it. Fight Club was great too." He takes a big gulp of his beer and licks his lip thereafter, looking so suave yet so sexy. Now, if only he would do something about the new love of his life – his beard. After leaving his razor at home while on a business trip, Christian found himself liking the hair growing – No- covering, his beautiful face.

I trace his facial hair with my fingers, and he closes his eyes, seemingly enjoying the sensation. "You look like a serial killer," I say, breaking his reverie. He huffs. _Not this again_, he probably utters to himself. "Are you trying to enter the market for pseudo-hipsters without telling me?"

"Last week you said, I look like the Unabomber, now a serial killer slash hipster? Make up your mind."

I giggle. I continue tracing his facial hair and he just stares facetiously at me. "And a male model. A male model meets serial killer in a British sci-fi drama."

He lovingly and jokingly caresses his beard, like a man smitten with his facial hair. "Mia likes it, and so does Andrea. Not to mention, an online article in Vogue agrees," he jokes. We've making fun of how much the media seems to be inlove with my husband. I get that he's quite a hit with the ladies, but the articles feel like brown-nosing and insincere.

"Well Mr. Golden Torso, Calvin Klein underwear model," I say breathlessly as I flirtatiously touch my husband's chest. "I don't like it. I like you clean cut." I rub his jaw vigorously, enough for my palms to feel the itchy sensation of his face. He smiles, obviously he likes the nickname the media gives him, but he's too humble to even admit it.

"I like you with you long hair, but do I complain when you cut it?"

I gape at him. As if he doesn't recall the numerous times he's cancelled my hair appointment because he likes something to pull when he, in his own words, 'sows the seeds of of his love.' _"Ana, I like you with your long hair." "No fucking way will you cut your hair."_

"I thought you like it. The first time I went down on you with this baby on, you laughed until you came." I blush beet red, recalling how it was like when his beard wasn't as long as it was now. I did like it quite a bit.

"It was ticklish the first time. Now, it's just itchy and bushy." I rub my face on his beard, and pout, trying to get my point across. "I don't like waking up and having to figure out who you are."

"It's called pregnancy brain, Ana." Ah, the pregnancy brain card. Just because I may have forgotten a few things prior to leaving for work doesn't mean that I'm mentally inept. They were just shoes and it happened one time.

"I know your fans are loving this look on you but personally, as the recipient of your oral endeavours, I don't like it," I say firmly. I cross my arms as I give him the look of persuasion.

"Well, you always try to look good for me," he says, his forehead touching mine. I can smell beer, musk and man on him and it's intoxicating. "I will shave first thing in the morning, if it makes you happy."

"Thank you." He encircles my waist and gently massages my baby bump. His fingers starts drawing scribbles and shapes on my stomach, making our son jump in excitement. "You're good with your hands, love. Do you draw?" I've received many enjoyable things from Christian's great hands, but I never seem to wonder why he's graceful with it.

"No. I'm not bad at it. I find spatial perceptions to be easy, but I've never been interested in drawing."

"So you like math?" I ask. Inwardly, I question why I haven't even asked him these things yet.

"Yes. And I don't understand why people find it difficult. There's always an answer, the formula is repetitive and all you need is an extra pen and paper." He sounds so smug. In truth, I hate math. Numbers are okay, but when you add letters to it, my brain voluntarily shuts off.

"I like English," I reply. "It's practical."

"Of 'course you do," he replies. His places his nose on mine, and starts rubbing it in a up and down motion. "Tell me else you like, what makes you smile and what makes you happy."

Hmmmm. I like where this is going. "I like drinking coffee during sunny mornings, but usually it's just tea for me. And hiking, and walking in silence. My favourite season is fall. Early fall, when it isn't too cold, but you'd still want to sit by the fireplace... I like that."

He closes his eyes as his face continues to caress mine, and his hand adoringly placed on my belly. "Go on..."

"I like the smell of detergent, oddly enough." This makes him smile. I know it's an odd fetish. "For some reason, I like Tuesdays best. No one seems to care about Tuesday, they're just glad that Monday is over and done with. I like looking at people's feet, I think the way they take care of their feet says a lot about them."

He wiggles his feet and he knows I love them. "Continue."

"I love the simple things my husband does for me," I whisper.

Christian looks at me, his striking grey eye are glimmering, never taking it off me, as if he's studying my face. His lips are pressed together, forcing to suppress a smile. One hand takes a tendril of hair away from my face before he cups it with his smooth, warm hands.

Later, I find myself ceaselessly blabbering at such a hasty pace. "He wakes up at unholy hours just to check on me. He doesn't ever complain when I crave for something, with no questions asked, he go gets it. It doesn't matter if he has to drive or walk for several blocks. He massages my back when I'm tired; he stands on the danger side of the road when we cross the street. He knows not to push my buttons during 'that time of the month'. He lets me blabber on and on like an idiot because for some God-forsaken reason, he likes listening to me. And he loves me." As my mini-speech comes to a halt, I find myself just catching my breath.

My husband is still not taking his eyes of me, absorbing every detail of my face and listening to every word I just said.

"I like silence," he starts. "I like rainy mornings. I prefer jogging when it's a little gloomy. I never put cream on my coffee, if you've noticed."

I giggle. It's one thing about him I'll never get.

"I like looking at hands and your hands are the most beautiful I've seen."

I feel my face flush. I never knew he liked my hands so much.

"I like dogs, believe it or not. If my son wanted a dog, I'd be okay with it. I like jazz out of all the genres. In fact, when was single, I used to go to bars on jazz night and just listen. I failed my driving test twice. My favourite cheese is Moose cheese. Apart from home, my favourite place would be Lake Geneva, Switzerland, although I planned on retiring in Bern."

I stare at him in amazement. Turns out, my husband is indeed a man of many mysteries. "Go on."

"I am an ass-man. Did you know this?" he declares and breaks out into a toothy grin. All it does is make me roll-my-eyes. Predictable.

"When I found out that my grandpa played piano while he was stationed in France during the war, I went to his house in the afternoons just to listen to him play. He says it has a way of easing loneliness, and he was right."

I place my head on his chest. Listening to his heart beating is music to my ears. He puts his hand on my back and makes feathery touches long the spine, making my senses tingle.

I decide that I want to know everything about Christian, this seems like a great window of opportunity. "If you were to pack your bags immediately what three things would bring and why?"

"That's a better question that asking me if I was gay," he replies, shaking his head. "Not things but my wife, my son and a million dollars. Or make that 10."

"Practical. I like it. If we moved somewhere in America, just the three of us, where would we go?"

"Carmel-by-the-sea, no question."

"I'd love that too. If we only had one car, what would it be?"

He huffs and sighs, finding this question difficult. "Any hybrid SUV that passes my standards will do."

Okay. An Audi SUV it is then. "Who would you want to play you in a movie?"

"That would be tedious yet scandalous at the same time. I doubt people would enjoy that."

"I'd pay to watch it." No really, I will. He just raises an eyebrow and acts as if he's scowling. "If you were to lose one finger or toe, which one would it be?"

"The pinkie toe. Honestly, Ana, what kinds of question are these?" He laughs.

"Just answer, Christian. Okay, if you get stuck inside a movie, what would you want to be and why?"

"Not Notting Hill, that's for sure." What a killjoy.

"I didn't know you value your pinkie toe that low. I am shocked."

"You wanted me to lose either a finger or toe," comes his snarkily reply.

"I love your fingers." I take his hand closer to my mouth, and kiss each other.

"I love you so much, that I'd never want to you lose any of your fingers or toes," he says facetiously before he plants butterfly kisses on my forehead.

We lay like this for a while, just stealing kisses, making gentle light touches, and exchanging I love yous. Usually, when we're around one another for this length of time, we'd be in the throes of passion. But not today... Today we just want to listen to each other.

A few more minutes later, Christian breaks his silence by finally opening up about something we haven't made up our mind on. "People expect us to have named our baby already."

I sigh. We've discussed baby names for quite a while but never came to a decision. Ultimately, the only resolution we could come up with was give 10 names each, and we'll go from there.

"I just want him to have a nice name," I look up at Christian who kisses the tip of my nose. "Christian Grey Jr. is a nice name."

Christian's face contorts in disgust. "No way. No, no, no."

"Why not? We can call him Chris or Junior." I personally like it. I want this child to look as adorable as his Daddy and have his generous spirit.

He shrugs. "Ana, Christian Grey is a man whore who has been with many women. There are many inappropriate superlatives I could say, but I'd rather not."

A shiver runs down my spine when he says that. Right, Christian Grey has been with 15 subs, has slept with over 50 women (by his rough estimation) and a manipulative troll who abused him. The thought of Elena is like bile stuck in my throat. I have strong displeasure for that woman and I will the rue the day sees our son.

"But Christian Grey is a kind, loving and giving husband and father who loves his family to no end." I sincerely believe that this man has a big heart, and I know he's come to realize that too.

"GQ Man of the Year, baby." He raises his hand and we give each other a high-five. It was hilarious when we found out about Christian being named man of the year. A man who excels in business, just got married and a slamming body to boot? Of'course he wasn't happy about it initially. He was a businessman who wanted to be taken seriously. Playing "the pretty boy" is not his style. Naturally, he didn't attend the ceremony but they sent him the plaque that now rests atop the piano at Bellevue. "By relation, he'd be baby of the year."

"So not Junior then?" I ask. I was really pulling for Christian Grey.

"Nein. What else do you have?"

"I was thinking of Old English names."

"Sir Lancelot Grey, duke of King County. He'll talk in a British accent and say 'Daddy, what is a Seattle?'" Christian jokes. To be fair, his accent game has always been on-point.

"Contrary to pop culture understanding, there are a lot of Old English names that didn't belong in the round table."

"Damn it, and I was secretly pulling for a Galahad Grey." He pretends to look scorned and disappointed. "Tsk, Tsk."

"How about Richard?"

Christian eyes widen and he playfully looks terrified. "Dick Grey. Who, during his graduation might be called 'Grey, Dick'?" I have to laugh at that one. Richard is a no-no then. "Steele-Grey Dick. I'd have to mentally remember that one and tell Elliot."

"James?" It sounds like a decent name, James Grey.

"James Grey. Jamie Grey? Is he an actor? No." My, my Christian is hard to please. He hasn't even contributed a single name.

"How about we name him after Presidents?"

"I'd rather not. I don't want people making speculations about our political affiliations." So our son won't be a knight of the roundtable, a dick, a Jamie or a President.

"States?"

"Hell Ana. Where are these suggestions coming from? I am not naming my son after New Mexico."

I pout at him. All he does is quash my every idea. "I was thinking of the Dakotas just to humour you."

"We'll name our twins after the Dakotas. I promise." He raises his pinkie, tying me down a pinkie promise. No way, Grey.

"Be serious, Christian. You haven't even suggested a name yet. All you do is make fun of my suggestions."

He laughs at me before rubbing his nose to mine. "I'm sorry baby. But they've all been crap. I want his name to be significant. Hey, I was thinking..."

"Not Elliot, Christian. No way will I name him after Elliot." I shake my head in protest. No way will that happen.

"No silly. I wanted to name him after your dad. Or your biological dad, whichever you want."

Now I feel guilty for telling him off. All Christian wanted was our child's name to mean something important to both of us. I can't help but smile. "Ray. I want to name him after Ray. If that's alright."

"Raymond Grey. It sounds like a nice name. So it's just Raymond then?"

"Or Carrick Raymond. That way he'd have the combination of our initials."

Christian looks unconvinced, and starts to say the name with displeasure on his face. "He's not coming out of your vagina as an adult, is he?"

I laugh and shake my head.

"So no, not Carrick. Not Jason, or Luke, or Jose." At the mention of Jose's name, Christian looks at me and cocks and eyebrow, trying to gauge my reaction.

"None of those."

We are quiet again, the only form of communication we have is the constant touching. I think of names that compliment Ray's, a name that means something to both of us. I've practically said the name of every member of our family, save for one...

I sit up in excitement, feeling good about this one. "Theodore," I mumble. "Theodore Raymond Grey."

"Excuse me?" He asks, clearly unable to hear what I've been saying.

"His name is Theodore Raymond Grey," I say matter-of-factly.

He sits up with me and gives me a genuine smile that reaches his eyes. "Theodore Raymond Grey. Teddy." He repeats _Teddy_ as his grin gets bigger and bigger.

I begin to massage my stomach. It's not just baby Grey anymore, he now has a name. Christian leans down and whispers something to my belly. Whatever it is, our baby might have liked it because he just gave another strong kick.

"Oh Christian!"

**Christian POV**

Unable to resist a second longer, I immediately pull her to me, capturing her with a fierce, devouring kiss that seems to swallow my every breath. Her fingers cup my head as I savagely attack her soft mouth. She arches her back, pressing her belly to mine, demanding to be touched.

"I love you more than anything," she whispers. It completely undoes me as I plunder her mouth once more. I can feel raw and carnal passion inside me, unleashing the beast wants every fiber of his wife. I can feel her tongue vibrating through my throat as we continue to ravage each others lips.

I am as hard as fuck underneath her, and not a minute later, I have discarded whatever clothing that separated us. She is supple and soft, my wife, dangerously sexy, as if the Gods has sculpted every curve, every inch of her to please me, enchant me and win me over. The pulsing and wetness between her thighs fill me with great lust. She takes my hand and teases and her entrance. God! Her clit is so hot, so needy and wet for my love. I continue sucking on her mouth, making my cock twitch with envy.

I lower my head to her breast, her sweet bud, wanting to be tasted. I swirl my tongue on her nipple, inhaling her pleasantly sweaty scent as she arches to me. "Yes," she moans. I kiss the valleys between her breast and pay homage to the other, nipping her, tasting her, licking her, worshiping her.

Her body bucks as she sits on my lap, my cock purposefully teasing her entrance. "Fuck me, Christian," she pleads. I turn her over, not wanting to crush her beautiful stomach.

"All fours, baby," I growl.

She complies and wags that delicious ass in the air. "Not today," I say to myself. I could smell her femininity, bordered by glistening brunette curls. The dim-light room gave her pale skin an ethereal smoulder, like an angel, sent from the heavens to claim me.

Slowly, enter her and she welcomes me with her delectable tightness. "Unnnnhhh!" She screams. She trembles a little, and I grab onto her hips to help her balance. I can't get over how perfectly we fit together and how she compliments every single part me.

With my primal urges getting the best of me, I shove forward and feel myself getting harder, deeper insider of her. Setting the pace, I withdraw myself and quickly enter her again. "Uuuunnhh! Don't stop. Don't stop!" she pleads. My carnal need has now taken over, and I bury myself so deep inside of her that she screams a litany of my name. "Harder!" She begs. I savagely pummel into my wife from behind...again and again and again. She responds by meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Only when you're comfortable, Ana," I managed to admonish her.

"Uuuunnnhhh. I'm coming!" She exclaims. The sensation of inside quivering and the slapping noises we make sends my senses into overdrive, desperately wanting to take her.

"Fuck!" I grunt, as my final thrusts make me climax, erupting and spilling wet heat inside of her. She arches her back in pleasure, calling out my name before she slumps in the bed, needy for a breather.

I pull out and lie beside her, still shaking and reeling from the sensation of our love-making. I cuddle the form of my beautiful wife, whose back is pressing against my front. I can see her chest move up and down, still catching her breath. My eyes move down her body, and I stop at the exquisite sight of her belly, accommodating the life we have created together.

"You know, I feel closest to you now. I know you well." she says. The feeling is mutual, but I only kiss her shoulder in response. "He's moving. Do you feel him?" She asks.

I place my palm on her stomach and my son does a somersault, making his presence felt. "Theodore," I whisper. _Theodore Raymond Grey, my son and our everything._


	4. Chapter 4

**ENTERING PARENTHOOD PART 4**

**32 WEEKS**

**Ana POV**

"I hate you," I say as a give my husband a kiss on the lips.

He smiles at me and reciprocates by giving me another quick kiss. "Of'course you do." He clears out the stray hair on my hair and stares lovingly at me. He is sometimes too gorgeous for his own good, making me want to cry.

"I mean it, Christian." I pout. He's all dressed for work, a total contrast to me, still in bed, not bathed, in an oversized white shirt. Call it an early morning re-imagined "Prince and the Pauper" look.

My husband gives me a hearty laugh. Sure... He gets to go to work looking all hot, clean and yummy, leaving his poor pregnant wife stuck at home, on a mandatory, boss' boss' boss'-sanctioned, early maternity leave. "Believe me, I'd rather stay here with you." He kisses my nose and nuzzles it.

I play with his silk, gray tie as he keeps on looking at me adoringly. "Can you stop being adorable, just for a day?"

Christian scrunches his face and shakes his head. "No can do. But I will try."

I put my arms over his shoulders and stare at his beautiful gray orbs. "I don't want anyone else looking at you." I purposefully bite my lip. "I don't want anyone staring at what's mine."

Our marriage has been the darling of media outlets lately, and I personally do not understand the fascination. They've been touting us as one of "America's Golden Couples", earning a collective raised eyebrow from my husband and me. We're not in the business of impressing people so the attention is quite unnerving, and frankly, unwelcomed.

"You're a bit too possessive, aren't you?" He kisses me again. "I'm yours as much as you are mine." And another kiss.

I feign a look of disgust. "Now that's too much. Lord knows I am not that needy."

Christian pretends to look hurt. "You wound me! But I love you, so I'm going to kiss you again." The kiss-hungry husband of man gives me a quick peck once more. "And maybe spank you later."

Teddy decides he wants in on the party as he gives me one palpable kick.

"Teddy is vehemently against spanking of any kind, aren't you, Tedster?"

He kicks again, which I take as a yes. We have a mommy's boy in our hands.

"You're already ganging up on me. I see this little mommy-baby coalition you've got going on." He huffs, pouts and rolls his eyes at me. "Do you secretly do trade-offs? Feed me and I'll be your ally for life?"

"My, my Christian Grey, you know me so well."

Christian leans down, pulls my shirt up to my bump, revealing my bulging stomach, housing the little life our love had created, albeit unintentionally. He runs his nose atop my bump, and gives it plenty of butterfly kisses and motions his hand to caress it. "I love you, Teddy. I'll miss you while I am away."

Moments like this make me want to cry. Our unborn son is never short of love and affection from us. His father has been a doting and loving presence since the day he accepted that we were having a child. "We'll miss you too... I think."

Christian smirks at me playfully. "Behave, Anastasia." He kisses me all over my face and my neck, making me giggle.

"Christian, stop!" I laugh. I feel him tickling my sides as he continues to shower me with smooches.

He finally stops and gives me a full on kiss on the lips, savouring each other's mouths. Hmmm... peppermint. "Laters, baby." He takes his leave, but stops before exiting the door. My husband gives me one last look and winks, making my insides churn. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I reply. "Go make me billions today."

He nods finally takes his leave.

I fall back into my bed and put my head directly on my husband's pillow. I breathe in the scent – strong, musky and mine. I smile at the thought of having to wake up with Christian every morning. Teddy does a somersault in agreement.

"You love the way Daddy smells too?" I say, in the best baby voice I could muster. I rub my belly as Teddy continues his dance. "I will love the way you smell too. Yes, I will." I close my eyes, imagining our son right before our eyes – tiny, plump and perfect. "I can't wait to meet you."

* * *

**T**he thing about this maternity leave that irks me greatly is the lack of productive things to do. Since waking up this morning, I have done Pilates, eaten twice, bathed, organized Ted's clothes for packing and baked cupcakes. I am bored out of my wits. I've been lying on this couch just staring at my feet for the longest time.

I take out my phone and text the person responsible for my present quandary.

'_Next time we do this, you should be the one getting pregnant.'_

Not even a minute longer, and my phone already rings. Someone has a lot of free time.

"_Are you alright? Is Teddy alright?"_

Why does he always equate my spontaneous communication as trouble? _"Yes. I'm fine. The baby's fine. Why do you always think that I am up to something devious?"_

He audibly sighs in relief. _"So you didn't climb a tree to save a cat today? Leapt through a burning building? My, Anastasia, is it a slow day at the office for you?"_

"_Not today, Grey. Although I managed to put a plate on top of my belly."_

"_Fascinating." _I can hear him giggling on the other end.

"_So, what are you doing there? Apart from not carrying a baby."_

"_I'm sitting in my office, looking at a few things. A while ago, I spun on my chair by accident. It was fun. I might just do it again."_

"_Glad to know the adventurous, fun-loving man I married is still there. I'm bringing you bubble wrap next time. Maybe we could pop it together?"_

"_Sweet!" _He laughs once more.

"_What time are you coming home? I miss you."_

"_I have a couple of meetings in the afternoon, and yes, I have your manuscripts here with me. You really do miss me right? It's not just the manuscripts?"_

"_Of'course I love you. But I really love the manuscripts too."_

"_Mr. Grey, Gia Matteo is here to see you," _a voice, whom I presume belongs to Andrea says in the background. GIA?! What the hell is she doing there? With MY husband and during work hours!

"_Give me a few more minutes," _sly, devious Christian instructs. _"Anastasia, she's just here to discuss the house." _Well that answers it.

"_Is the co-owner of said house not invited?" _I am furious at that woman. She obviously wants my husband alone.

"_It isn't healthy to irk a pregnant woman. I know you don't like her. This is a strictly professional meeting. It was sudden and I didn't want to ruin your mood."_

How considerate. _"So you decided to meet her behind my back so as not to irk me? Or so I wouldn't know?"_

"_It's no big deal, Ana. You have no reason to be jealous. I don't want anyone else but you." _Familiar fighting words, Grey. _"We have no reason to fight over this."_

An idea suddenly pops into my head. _"I understand. I trust you."_

"_Well that was easy. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Like I really love you, Ana. I love you- love you. And Ted too."_

"_I feel the same way. Go on, Christian. Make me a beautiful home."_

"_Bye."_

I finally drop the call and set wheels of my plan in motion. "A visit is in order."

* * *

**T**his plan seemed brilliant in my head, but in actuality, being 8 months pregnant and toddling in wedges and leather pants aren't the best ideas, which is why I resorted to wearing a maternity dress and flats. God! I look nothing as immaculate as Gia. I look stout and frumpy as opposed to the hot interior designer who is most probably dressed to the ninths.

"Mrs. Grey, I didn't expect to see you here," Andrea says with a genuine surprised look on her face.

"I was in the city and wanted to visit my husband," I lie. "He isn't busy, is he?"

"I thought you were on leave. You look great by the way."

"Thank you," I utter. I hope she didn't say that because I'm a boss' wife. Damn it, why am I too concerned about something so superficial?

"She's with Ms. Matteo. But he's never too busy for you. Go ahead."

I give her a nod. Before entering the room I make sure I have my 'bitch face' on, just so Gia would scamper away and leave Christian alone. You can do this, Ana. Shoulders in, boobs out. Flaunt that bulge and make her know who put it in there.

I dramatically open the door whilst flicking my hair and abhorrently find strands making their way to my mouth. Shit, that's embarrassing.

"Anastasia?" I see Christian looking up to me from his desk. He isn't wearing a suit, just his shirt folded all the way to his elbows, and the silk gray tie that I fondled this morning. The bitch Gia is leaning over the table, intending to show him her cleavage, I'm sure. I must say, she looks divine yet unprofessional for this meeting – tight black wrap dress with a low cut chest. Ugh. How desperate is this woman?

"Christian," I say with a whisper. I stand tall and begin to massage my stomach, grinning like a secure woman inlove. "Christian, our unborn child wanted to see his father." I enunciate the word 'father', and it works because Gia stands back.

Christian is trying to stifle a laugh as he squints his eyes in my direction. He knows I'm here for a pissing contest. I know he secretly loves it. "Sit down sweetheart." He takes a chair and puts it beside his.

"I was in the city, shopping for the little baby. Our little baby." In case the mistress-wannabe missed it, I am growing a baby that my husband and I enjoyed creating.

I can see the discomfort on Gia's face. She starts touching her hair and looking away. Good.

I take my seat right beside my husband and put an arm around his. "You look good today, Christian," I say whilst eyeing him adoringly. "But then you always look good." I look at Gia who seems to be rolling her eyes at me. "Doesn't he look handsome Gia?"

"As always," she responds dryly.

"Always," I articulate the word as I nod. "I am very lucky girl, Christian Grey," I say in my baby voice. "Lucky, lucky me."

He pursues his lips and tries to stop himself from laughing, but his eyes deceive him. Instead of opening his mouth, he takes my hand and kisses our wedding band. I know he's laughing internally, but a sketchy woman trying to seduce your husband is no laughing matter.

"You're the sweetest." I give him a lingering kiss on the cheek as he playfully pats my hand. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"I was just giving Christian the preliminary blueprints for the bedrooms."

"How lovely. May I see?" I give Gia a genuine grin as she slowly lays down the stash of papers across the table.

Wow. While I do hate the woman, I must confess that she really does have deftness for this project. I told her I wanted a Mediterranean-English countryside crossover and she really did my vision justice. It looks straight out of a movie set.

"This is nice," I say. I wouldn't want to give too much props.

"Christian has informed me that you want to do the nursery yourself," she says, crossing her arms and looking at me with a snarky grin on her face. It's as if she expects it to look horrible.

Oh, so he's just 'Christian' to you eh? "Yes," I respond humourlessly. "It's something very personal to me and my Christian." My Christian.

"If you need anything, you could just call me. Christian has my number." I'm sure you'd like that.

"I will. But that would probably be after I give birth to our child. He'll be staying in our room for a while."

Gia nods but doesn't even look at my direction. She's busying herself by looking at her manicured nails, but the scowl doesn't go unnoticed.

"But not after six weeks... because you know, after six weeks, things will happen." I am making a point here, but somehow it just makes my kinky-ass husband cover his mouth in laughter. "Great, big things." I wink at my husband who just shakes his head. Isn't he supposed to be supporting me on this? "Funny how that came out like 'Grey', 'Big' things, right?" I giggle forcibly, making my husband close his eyes and noticeably chuckle. Yup, too far Anastasia.

Gia raises an eyebrow, seemingly enjoying my performance. She thinks I think I am threatened by her. Oh, I am not! Not at all. I'm just not happy that you're still making advances to lure a married man with a pregnant wife.

Christian's cellphone goes off, he stands up and excuses himself out of the room. So it's just me and the frustrated adulteress now. I swear you could cut through the tension in the room. The wife vs whatever she is trying to be.

"I know you don't like me," she starts. "I know you're here because you obviously don't want me alone with your husband."

"Perceptive, aren't you?" I cross my arms like the boss lady that I am.

"If you don't trust your husband to keep it in his pants, that is your issue, keep me out of this."

Oh no bitch, you just did not go there. I am forced to stand up and gape at the audacity of this woman. "True. I do not like or trust you. I trust my husband implicitly and I am secure of his love. What I do not trust are your intentions. We've been over this, Gia. I see how you look and flirt with my husband."

She sneers at me like a monster on the prowl. "You have misplaced concerns. Yes, I think your husband is fine, as do most women. He has a lot of admirers, I'm sure you're quite aware of it. Does it trouble you?"

I want so badly to attack this woman but I know I am better than that. She's obviously trying to make an insecure woman out of me.

"Why bother with me? He's obviously smitten with you."

"So quit trying!" I exclaim. "I know women are after my husband and sadly there are those who make it publically known that they want him. I am not scared of women like you who try to poach a newly married man. I told you once before."

She crosses her arms and looks down. Is she embarrassed? Oh I sure do hope so.

Christian comes into the premises once more. He stops and wonders why Gia suddenly looks so sullen, and I looking at her direction with a grimace on my face.

"I better go, Christian." Gia hurriedly takes the papers and rushes to leave, without even saying a word to me, banging the door upon exiting.

"That was a cat fight," he says, smiling and rubbing his jaw. "You really don't like her, do you?"

I could only glare at him and that pretty face. "Christian, I told you this morning to stop being adorable."

"And I told you that I can't do that." He sashays towards me and plants a tender kiss on my forehead. "You're hilarious by the way."

"There was nothing hilarious about it at all." I pout exaggeratedly, and his grin just widens. "I mean it, Christian. I do not like women who fawn over you."

"Do I look like I care at all? I am a businessman, not an actor or someone who actively fishes for validation. More importantly I am husband and a soon-to-be father. The thrill of having women at my feet doesn't excite me." He pulls me closer to him, with my baby bump into his stomach. "I only need you by my side."

"I know. I just am not comfortable with all the attention surrounding you. You are a gorgeous, intelligent and accomplished man who can have anything or anyone he wants. And there's me." I sigh.

"Beautiful, smart, patient, understanding," he says in between kisses. "Perfect." Christian's eyes are glued to mine. One of the things I love about him is how he gives me his full attention, with his eyes always adoring and worshiping me. I may say things that are mundane, or hilarious bordering-on-idiotic like today, but he will always be vigilant with me.

"I'm sorry for being so needy."

Christian raises an eyebrow. "You're not needy, Ana. I'm just rubbing off on you."

"Kate said the same thing yesterday. She says we have the same scowl."

"Really?" He smiles.

"Christian, you have a scary scowl. If someone told me I had your scowl, it isn't a compliment. It means they're mortified."

He pretends to scowl at me and frankly it immediately sends shivers to my spine. It's the look I get when I am in trouble with the husband.

"Don't every change, Christian Grey."

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V - Sister, Sister

Ana POV

"And exhale. Good job, Mrs. Grey." I've been doing pre-natal yoga since I started my maternity leave with Mia's friend and yoga instructor Lauren. Exercise helps with delivery and I could use the flexibility to keep the hubby happy, I'm basically hitting two birds with one stone.

I'm in a baby pink lululemon wake and soul loose fitted top with black prenatal still pant bottoms. Mia, is her all pink gear, per usual.

As the session wraps up, we find ourselves tiring and squatting on the floors of Escala.

We're occupying a portion of the sitting area which has basically been turned into baby central. We'll be moving to the new house earlier than expected, probably even before I give birth. Hell, Christian has been saying we could move this weekend since the furniture and interiors have been put in place. The only thing we have to move are the baby stuff which, I kid you not, could occupy half the house.

In our excitement, Christian and I probably bought two or three of every single thing a baby could need. We've been entertaining the idea that he might magically outgrow his crib bassinet and pack-and-play one night and we might need the bigger ones, just in case. A high chair for every Grey home in Seattle and our offices. About 10 baby beddings with a 400 thread count because his comfort is important and Daddy might forget to put the baby's diaper on and wet himself. Four Bugaboo strollers in different colours because why not? Not to mention all these designer baby clothes that we keep on receiving. Kate fell off her seat when she saw Teddy's little Armani onesie with a handwritten note from Giorgio himself.

Having a baby with one of the most influential businessmen in America isn't convenient during an election year. The gifts keep coming and driving poor, sweet Gail crazy. Not to mention how many parties we've been invited too.

"Thanks for doing this with me Mia." She's such a sweetheart. I know how 'light' this workout seems to be for her but she doesn't mind.

"Anything for you dear sister." She rubs my bump and is rewarded by a somersaulting baby. "Oh wow! That swirling thing gets me everytime." Mia keeps on giggling and continues to lightly pat my tummy.

"He's been restless lately. Probably can't wait to leave mommy's tummy." When I look down, I see the swollen enormity that is stomach. I can't see my lower extremities because this massive bump has been blocking everything in it's path. Christian jokingly assures me that I still have legs and a complete set of toes so there's nothing to worry about.

"He's a big baby, isn't he?" Mia asks, with a worried look on her face.

Whenever someone says that, Christian groans and says something abouthis Daddy having a large cock. Ha! "He's a well-fed fetus... Ugh." I try to pull myself up but couldn't even get my bum off the floor. "Please pull me up." I wag my arms upward and right on cue, the ever dutiful Sawyer comes to pull me up.

"Thanks Luke." Sawyer and I have gotten really close and have a sibling-like bond. Like an older brother, he tells me things he wouldn't normally share with the other guys, make me laugh and admonishes me when I'm being disobedient, which is rare nowadays.

"Wow, Luke. Some muscles you got there. Mind if I give it a squeeze?" Mia asks. Luke responds by rolling his eyes. See? We could be brother and sister. Mia and Kate have this game going-on wherein they playfully tease with security personnel every chance they get. "Do you even lift, Sawyer or is it the spinach?" Mia laughs. Luke just shakes his head, obviously used to Mia's antics.

"Mr. Grey called to check a while ago." Luke says. It doesn't surprise me since Christian usually checks on me four times a day.

"I'll call him later. Thanks Luke."

Mia hands me a towel as we make our way to the kitchen where Gail has laid out a tray of fresh fruits, nuts and water for our consumption.

"Kate told me about your weird banana craving." Mia puts a handful of nuts on her mouth and chews on them audibly. Is this a Grey thing? Christian likes to nibble on finger-foods as well. How they keep themselves fit I will never know.

"It's driving my husband mad." I giggle at the memory of Christian getting impatient during our emergency supermarket visit last night. Not my fault that he didn't know that there are kinds of bananas. We were halfway through the discussion with the poor salesman when Christian decided that he's getting the plantain. "It's the closest to my dick," he reasons.

"He told me about the sauerkraut and mustard story too." Oh yes. The time I craved for sauerkraut and he refused to sit with me during dinner because I was 'ruining his appetite'.

"He's just being high-maintenance." I grab the peanut butter and dip the sliced pear inside. This looks good. Why haven't I tried this before? Just as I was putting the pear into my mouth, I see Mia wincing.

"He's always been formal and high-maintenance as far as I could remember." Mia looks as if she's reminiscing. "Christian always looked clean and well-groomed, polite and courteous... kind of the like the kid that mom's would like."

The thought of the Grace-age grouper Elena comes to mind and suddenly I feel like heaving. It's worse than sauerkraut, mustard and ketchup on a bagel.

"Dad said it was a total 180. He would often stir trouble but then one day it all changed." Mia looks down at her water bottle and smiles to herself. "Did you know, after he left Harvard and started his company, we didn't see him that much? Like once or twice a year. Christian's like that. He's never just focused - he has to be hyperfocused and hyperaware."

Thinking of being Christian not being close to his family seems weird to me, like it's a whole new person. He's fond of his family and speaks highly of them.

"He earned his first million and started coming around on sundays. Then he got richer, and richer, and richer and made time for us again. But he was never proud." Mia gulps her drink then wipes her mouth. "He's a silent machine, that one. He just looks at something, stakes his claim, and boom, it's his... I'm sorry, am I talking too much?"

"No. Go on. I like knowing Christian from someone who isn't Elliot." Elliot came over last week and said he was sure that 'Christian likes the D.' He then shared a story of how they both went to a bar and volunteered to pay for a prostitute but Christian ended up being livid with him. The entire night Christian was just shaking his head and even went on to lecture Elliot about STDs. Of'course.

"He missed my teenage years., sadly." Mia looks down again, her voice laced with sadness. "But he's making up for it." She seems to choke up.

I put my hand atop of hers and she gives me a timid grin. Christian loves Mia and vice-versa, so it's quite surprising for me to know that they had became distant some years ago.

"He's with us now and I doubt that it'll ever change." Knowing Christian now, I'm sure he'd never forgive himself if he missed a milestone in Teddy's life. When I married him, I know i'd be sharing him with a big company, but he's assured me over and over again that there is no contest, Ted and I will always come first. Not that I'd make him choose ever.

"When mom saw how hands-on he was this pregnancy, she cried buckets. I think she's more excited than all of us." Grace is a natural nurturer. She checks up on me daily. I can talk to her about anything and she'd give me the nicest words to allay my worries.

After we've changed, Mia and I spend the rest of the day talking about Christian and all of her ex-boyfriends. No wonder why her brothers are protective of her. Mia likes the badboys apparently and it drives them crazy.

"There's Matty. I was 16, he was 25 and in a band. He had gigs around Seattle and I was always there hanging with the guys. Somehow Christian found out about him and went to one of his gigs. He called him a pretentious assfuck who couldn't play the guitar to save his life. I got so mad at Christian and he got even with me by bringing all the Greys to their next show. My grandpa hated them.. As did my dad. Matty broke up with me." Mia laughs at this memory. I couldn't imagine Christian seeing a local band's gig, but I can vividly see his face wincing and scowling. He got an early start at the stalking business, I see.

"Then there's Eduardo, my Latin lover. I met him in New York during fashion week. I was 18. He's a model." Mia wags her eyebrows and playfully licks her lips. "He was so hot."

I can only muster a laugh. "What happened with Eddy? If he was so hot, why did you dump him?"

"Elliot dumped him for me." She rolls her eyes as she says this. "He was there for the weekend and met up with us. He had issues with Eduardo having his hands all over me in front of him. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed too." Mia huffs. "Apart from being hot, there was nothing in there." She points to her forehead, indicating that dear old Eddy was lacking up there. Elliot and Christian are both incredibly intelligent, making it difficult sometimes for the common man to keep up with them. According to Christian, he was motivated to get into Harvard after Carrick almost did backflips when Elliot got into UC Berkeley's elusive engineering program.

"In Paris, I met Yoann, an Oxford-educated barrister. He was funny, smart, sweet." She smiles fondly at the memory. It seems like this French debonair has an effect on her. She shakes her head and the smile disappears. "He was the real european gigolo."

"Oh I'm sorry." What a jerk. Thank God it happened in France and not here. Christian and Elliot would've made his life a living hell.

She just shakes her head and traces her fingers along the edge of her glass of water. "I'm not. Christian and El wouldn't approve of him anyway."Mia's brothers' approval is important to her. They dote and spoil her. She's very much like a modern day princess. "I'm glad they never got wind of him. I'd fear for poor Yoann's life if that happens."

"And Ethan...?" I pry, knowing full well that they aren't really talking anymore. Hell, I doubt Ethan is talking to anyone. It all started when he grew a beard, dyed it brunette, and suddenly became the propagator of liberal ideas. Kate told me that Ethan just left one morning to see the world. She wanted to go after him and give him a piece of her mind, but Ethan, who now practices 'zen detachment' said being around a materialistic person like Kate is 'toxic to his soul'. Last I heard he was in India and having fun. Good on him. But I really want to ask Mia about her side of the story.

She sighs. "I knew he had sort of an existential crisis. He always talked about how wonderful it would be to have the absolute freedom and see the world." I know she really likes him, but I doubt that he sees her as being more than just a friend. Kate and I have tried dropping hints about Ethan but now I think she's aware of this too.

"I am as in the dark as you. He doesn't even update his facebook anymore. He wants to be more 'present'." Mia says the word in a mocking tone. "I saw his photos on instagram. He's a creative soul." That's putting it lightly. A day before he left, he and Kate went around Seattle and he brought a plant with him... Why? Because in case he got thirsty, he'd just have it juiced.

Christian and Elliot see him as a sissy. They don't really get the appeal of foregoing all control, not setting goals and trusting whatever higher power there is. They're both convinced he's a jejune human being who got into weed and wanted everyone to subtly know. He refers to my husband as the '1%'. One time, when we were all the Grey's, Grace and Carrick were so bewildered by his words that they just didn't know what to make of it. Grace would give him a knowing smile, look at Carrick and they'd both shake their heads. Grandpa Trevelyan called it a "70s throwback".

"I don't think we'd work out." Oh thank God she isn't into deep with him. "He enjoys his freedom and is so pragmatic about everything." She shakes her head. She stares at her glass for a while and finally let's out an audible exhale. "How about you? I've been talking about myself."

"Me? Well I don't really have that much experience when it comes to men. In retrospect, I knew far down the road that there was going to be marriage and children. But it was more abstract than concrete. It was an adult thing to do, but it wasn't atop my list of priorities."

"Why is that?" She cocks her head. The Grey's are quite an extroverted bunch, except for my husband. They're very social and out there. As a semi-introvert, I understand how my point of view can be quite foreign to Mia.

"I have a strong male figure in my life in my dad. He's always taught me about independence and being self-sufficient. Very Elizabeth Bennet. In a way, because I admire him greatly, he's romanticized the idea of an ideal man for me. I just didn't see that in anyone... Then your brother came along and we just hit it off." I inwardly smirk at the thought of 'hitting it off' with Christian.

"You're a lucky girl, Ana. I want to be in lucky in love like you."

"With the brothers you have, the man you'd end up with will probably be the most tenacious and patient person ever." And I truly mean this. I hope Christian doesn't intrude too much and let Mia grow. God knows how crazy it would drive him if we have a daughter.

"Can I be honest with you, Ana?"

"Of'course Mia." I nod.

She looks down and smiles gingerly. I don't know what she's going to say but now I'm curious. "I was so jealous of you."

Uhhh what? I didn't expect that. I know my mouth is ajar, but in truth, I just don't know what to say. Jealous of me? Over what? She's Mia, a Grey. And me... Well. I'm not that bad but my upbringing isn't as grandiose as theirs. Not even close.

"Not in a bad way." She clarifies. "Before I left for France, Christian, El and I would have dinners weekly. I had them at my beck at call.. Call me spoiled but I enjoy being the apple of their eye. Then mom told me about you and a part of me was so worried that Christian wouldn't care for me anymore... How wrong I was." Her shoulders slump, She grins, and keeps her eyes now locked on mine. "He's still as annoying and intrusive as ever..." Mia giggles. "Maybe I underestimated his capacity to love. But that brother of mine has a really big heart. And seeing him so inlove is just... Wow." Her eyes widen as if a miracle happened before her eyes. "It's magic." I can see a her eyes glimmer and it brings a smile to my face.

"Your brother..." I start. "He wears his heart on his sleeve." I notice that I have started unconsciously fondle my wedding ring. "I love him Mia. So much." I feel the lump in voice and my voice breaking. Christian is the most important man in my life and I love him with every fibre of my being. "Christian will always have a space in his heart for you. It's the way that he is."

She nods. "I know that now."

Right on cue, the elevator dings and the pitter patter of feet is heard.

"Well fuck it." Ah, that dirty mouth could only belong to one person. "I read the damn figures I'm not illiterate... Look, lets cut the crap and let me put it this way: the fracking business isn't my thing. And not only isn't not my thing, the long-term effects basically goes against my principles. I am not selling out."

I look around and see the adonis that is my husband pacing back and forth, rubbing his face whilst bemoaning who ever is on the other line. He loosens his tie swifty, emanating frustration. He picks up the material getting in his way and throws it on the couch. I see him clenching his fist and trying to poke his head.

Taylor, looking polished, is standing a few feet away from him, crossing his arms and looking sternly at him.

Mia is standing next to me, focusing her attention on her brother.

"Senator Kellerman, have I not made it clear to you since the start of this conversation that I have no desire to listen to your platform? It is clear to me that we have differing interests. If Gates and Bezos won't align with you, neither will I. I am not selling my soul to your devil."

He looks to me and his facial expression softens. I smile at him and I can see his mood shift through his eyes. He puts a finger up, and mumbles "one second". He's clearly engrossed in this conversation.

I walk towards him as he continues to pace. His hand is now massaging the bridge of his nose while the other still tightly grips his phone.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" He says gently. "You're going to make it hard for me?" I don't like where this conversation is going. Christian scoffs and shakes his head. "Are you threatening me senator?"

I place my hand on his arm, trying to soothe him. Christian turns around and pulls me towards him. He switches his phone to his other ear and puts his free arm around my waist. I place my head on the crook of his shoulder while both of my arms encircle his waist. I stare at his face, his eyes looking forward, his jaw hard and his lips, pursed. In the periphery of my eye, I see Taylor giving me a nod a smile.

"You mistake me for a reasonable man, Senator. You call me again and you kiss all your political ambitions goodbye... And why not? Don't test me and don't call me ever again. One more phone call and i'm throwing my name behind your rival."

Christian throws his phone on the couch and immediately cups my face, kissing me with fervor. I open my mouth and welcoming his warm tongue. We explore each other's mouths for awhile as his hands finds its way to my ass. I moan in approval. He's always like this when he has a bad day, wanting me near him, kissing his all his stress away.

"Ahem." Mia clears her throat. Oh shoot. I forgot that she's has been standing behind us all along.

"Hey little sister," Christian says, looking at Mia's direction, but not taking his hands off my ass. "Didn't see you there." I try to wiggle my way out of his hold... Oooof. Did he just squeeze my ass infront of his sister?

I look around at see that Taylor has taken his leave. Thank God Our CPOs are quite aware of our high sex drive and take it upon themselves to disperse. I wonder if it initially bothered them. I would want to be considerate but the horndog that is my husband makes that impossible.

"Yeah..." She's looking around avoiding Christian's gaze, clearly embarrassed by our display of affection. "I'm leaving in a while if you don't..."

"You could stay for dinner." I insist, knowing full well that Mia misses her brother greatly. She gives me a toothy grin and her eyes disappears, smiling as well.

"But you'd have to wash the dishes after," Christian says in a serious tone with his usual dead-pan expression. Mia pouts, crosses her arms and stomps her feet. According to her brothers, she has never done any house chores ever.

"He's kidding, Mia." I lightly pat Christian on the chest and he looks at me as if I've wounded him, placing a hand atop mine and rubbing it together.

"No. I'm not."

The dinner went by smoothly. Gail had prepared a feast for the three of us - rosemary buttermilk ranch chicken, steak au poivre and cheese rissoto. Christian and Mia both opt for red wine while the pregnant lady settles for water.

We're seated on the dinning table with Christian at the head of the table, me to this right and Mia on the left. It doesn't escape that Mia has been looking at her brother and I adoringly, especially when Christian feeds me from his spoon.

"Open your mouth baby," he instructs, while holding a spoon and placing his other hand under it.

"What's that?" I inspect the spoon closely. He does this all the time. After I've finished eating, he insists on feeding Teddy, and by Teddy, he means Teddy's incubator, aka me.

Christian gives me 'the look' - the one that says 'cut the crap and open your mouth' look. "It's good for him."

I slightly open my mouth and Christian just has to say something embarrassing about it. "I've seen that mouth open a lot bigger than that."

I open my mouth as Christian does too, making me smile in the process. I see Mia giggling as she chews on her food. My husband seems pretty proud of himself and goes back to eating from his own plate.

"You guys are the cutest," Mia comments.

"Remind me to tell Elliot that," Christian says. He wags his eyebrows at me winks. "We're adorable, baby."

"It's just a face, Christian."

"But it's a very cute face, Ana." He pouts and exaggeratedly blinks his eyes. I can only giggle. He turns to Mia and straightens himself, inmediately his facial expression changes. Talk about mercurial. "Speaking of face, Ethan called Elliot today."

"Okay?" Mia looks at Christian inquisitively. "What does it have to do with 'faces'?"

Christian is still chewing on his food and rolls his eyes. "Elliot and I want to punch him in the face," he says with his mouth full.

Mia just gapes at him. What's his problem?

"That's not a nice thing to say," I admonish him. Elliot and Christian both dismiss Ethan as being 'weird'. They consider him a millennial, pseudo-hipster with an existential crisis. Elliot, who is forced to hang with Ethan, has been on the receiving end of his pretentious socio-cultural rants. He calls Christian a 'capitalist' as if it's a bad word.

"That's what Ethan would say." She giggles. "'Our words have life, Mia'," she says, impersonating Ethan. "So what about him?"

"Elliot and I went to lunch today. Ethan called Kate last night. He wants her to go to South Asia and see how her wasteful consumerist ways are contributing to third-world oppression." Christian smirks as he strokes his chin. I'm sure they both think that Ethan has gone crazy. I personally think they just have differing perspective.

I look at Mia with my mouth open and see that she's doing the same. I'm pretty sure Kate wasn't happy that at all.

"I'm just glad that you two didn't it off, you know?" Christian smirks as Mia gives him a scowl. "I let him do the talking and didn't even have to do anything." He rests his back on the dining seat and puts his arms behind his head. "I didn't have to worry about him getting you to ride his car, because apparently, he owns a unicycle."

"You're a meanie!" She pouts. She slumps on the chair and crosses her arms.

"Now, now Mia. You're passing judgement. Quite frankly, I am offended." He laughs at Mia's facial expression and takes a sip on his wine.

"One day, I'm going to find myself a boyfriend and I won't tell you about it."

"I doubt it. You'd probably just gotten his name from a bar, and Christian would immediately have a manila file on him."

"You wouldn't!" Mia shouts. My, she's mortified. "He wouldn't!" She turns her attention to me.

"It's my duty to protect my baby sister." He gives her a genuine smile and her fearful expression immediately softens. For once, I'm grateful to be an outsider, seeing the sibling love emanate from their eyes.

"And your french lawyer boyfriend?" Christian adds.

Mia looks at me and I just shake my head, mouthing 'no'. It was a conversation that just happened hours ago. I assume he didn't know.

"He's gay." My husband continues eating as Mia and I stare at him. It's official, my husband has Big Brother-ish stalking ways and it knows no logistic boundaries.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own FSOG or the characters.**

**Please leave a comment. Gracias.**

**Chapter 6: Love me like you do**

**Christian POV**

"Sweetie..." She whispers. I can barely open my eyes but the sensation of my beautiful wife biting my ear is giving me a hard on. I cop a feel of her naked body, only to touch her big but beautiful bump. Inching north, my fingers find her luscious and full breasts. I give her nipples a gentle squeeze and I'm rewarded with a moan. She stops assaulting my ear and her tiny, cold hands find my morning wood. Oh Lord what this woman does to me. Ohhh I'm up, I'm up!

My eyes immediately open and I'm shocked to see that it's still dark. My gorgeous wife is lying down, now looking at me and smiling cheekily.

"It's four in the morning..." She whispers sensually. Shit even just her voice sends my body into haywire. "But I want you bad." Her finger traces my mouth as she deliciously bites her lip and it completely undoes me. What this Goddess wants, she gets.

It's 8 o'clock now and I'm stilling reeling from our early morning activities. I've never had a problem with reloading but lately, Ana has just been on a whole new level of lust. At four in the morning she asked me to fuck her wherever possible - her mouth, her tits, her pussy and her behind. Sure it was difficult to find a comfortable position when you're partner has a massive bump, but hey, I'm a tenacious guy. When I woke up an hour ago, she gave me a blow job and begged, not suggest, but begged for shower sex.

The thought of Ana dirty talking and asking me to do things to her made my dick stiffen. I've been looking for a term far greater than insatiable because that its what Ana has been lately. When I'm at work, she calls me for a tryst at random times of the day. Christ. Yesterday, after two of meetings, I had to rush home to fuck her, then go back to work, and go home to fuck her again. She asks why I don't set up a bedroom in my office and I did entertain the idea. I had to quash it when I figured that nothing will ever get done.

I've been staring at this section of newspaper but nothing registers. I'm clearly distracted by the sexy minx that is my wife and she isn't even in the premises. I'm one loved up asshole.

I put the paper down and take a sip of my coffee. God that's hot... And strong. This coffee is my friend and will get me through the day.

"Sir."

My reverie is broken by Taylor, who seems alert and ready to go. He stands beside the kitchen table, waiting for me. I'm usually in the office at 7:30, but I've been on running on Anastasia time lately and it's maddening for Taylor. Before heading to work, he usually gives me a heads up regarding security.

"It seems that your fanmail has gotten out of hand, sir." Jesus. I see he's trying to suppress a smile. He clearly enjoys my embarrassment.

A few months back, I had acquired several big name companies, and so my face had been splattered across media outlets. However, that wasn't what got people talking. Somehow people were drawn to Ana and I - our looks, youth, money and now a baby on the way. These people find a way to romanticize the mundane. Not that my marriage is boring - it's great and getting better. But these affairs shouldn't be anyones' business.

"These women are wasting their time." I am not trading my wife for all the money, booze and pussy in the world.

"Andrea has done a good job coordinating with Welch about shutting down your pap photos."

"I know we'd never get it done, but I want to limit our exposure. They should be following famewhores for crying out loud." Elliot has been enjoying my demise. He's been sending me a few shirtless photos circulating all over the internet. I almost lost it with him when I saw a photo of Ana sunbathing with a flimsy barely-there bikini.

While I am bothered by the clamor for my body, and it disgusts me to say that, I am very much affected by men now oogling my wife from the presence of their homes. I could, I would hire a team just to beat these people up. My wife's beautiful body is making rounds and it's driving me nuts.

"We're set for Operation Roosevelt Sir. I'll need to set up a meeting with you." Operation Roosevelt is Taylor's code for our son's birth. He's coordinating with the hospital and WSDOT. I doubt it's easy especially during an election year. But then, all you need is to drop a little cash and the wolves will come in packs. I would love to abstain from voting if I could, but I'm appreciative of my suffrage rights.

I take my phone out and find a window. My schedule is packed for the day. The only free time I have will be at 1:00pm which I have marked 'bootycall'. I am adamant to have to cancel it. My finger looms over it, but not getting laid will make me want to cry. "How about a lunch meeting?"

I'm seeing a glimmer of amusement in Taylor's eyes. Fucker knows about my 1PM bootycall and my reluctance to cancel it. Look, when your hot wife demands sex, you give in. Isn't that one of the most basic laws of marriage?

"Good morning, Taylor." My wife announces. I see her in her bathrobe with her hair pulled up. She is positively glowing despite having to wake up early. God she's perfect. I follow her with my eyes as she makes way for the seat beside me. "And good morning, husband." She used her bedroom voice! Someone wants to get fucked.

"12 noon, Taylor," I say, not keeping my eyes off Ana who's picking food off the plate.

"Yes sir."

Out of the blue, she runs her hand on my thighs from under the table. She isn't even looking at me. My dick twitches as her hands inch upward. I think Taylor is saying something but I am too distracted to even pay attention.

I look at my wife and she seems to pretend that she's oblivious to what she's doing to me. She's biting her lip. God help us.

"Sir, are you listening?"

"Uh yeah, I hear you." I quickly get up my seat. Shit that's uncomfortable. Can't believe I'm already adjusting my pants this early in the day. The little minx just laughs at me. I pull her towards me. She cocks her head and playfully bats those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll guess I'll see you later?" What game is she playing? Ana pulls my tie and twirls it around her hand. "Thank you for this morning. You were very thorough." Fuck. I feel a sudden discomfort down there. I've got to get out of here before my johnson begs for mercy.

I pull her to me until the only thing pressed between us is her stomach. I kiss her fiercely until she opens her glorious mouth, giving me access to her tongue. Ana has the sweetest and most succulent mouth. I suck on her tongue and she starts moaning like a whore in church. Her hands find my hair and she starts massaging my scalp. I feel my dick stir and getting all excited.

I know Taylor is standing there with his eyes wandering. He knows what to do to keep his job and that's not giving a fuck. We've done worse things in his presence.

We come up for air and my wife's lips is deliciously swollen. "You're going to suck me like that later," I whisper. I loosen my grip and kiss her forehead. I lower my face until it's leveled with her bump. "Be good for Mommy, Teddy," I say, nuzzling her protruding stomach and kissing it repeatedly.

I can still hear her catch her breathe as Taylor and I leave. I turn around one last time and look at my gorgeous wife. She winks at me and gives me a flying kiss. I open my palm and catch her sweet air kiss before putting my fingers on my mouth.

I see Taylor shaking his head and probably thinking that we're crazy. Whatever.

As we leave for the office, I am immediately taken back to the time when I first hired Taylor and how different our dynamic was back then. Our dynamic was different until about 11 months ago. He knew all of my subs of'course, but he didn't mind. Or maybe he did, but I didn't really care. You can say that he's fiercely loyal to a fault but I pay him good money to be like that. Had it not been for Gail, I'm sure he would have left me years ago. I doubt they would leave now. Gail and Ana are fond of each other, and Taylor feels protective of my wife. I know they like her more than they like me. Hell, sometimes I even like her more than I like me. But I trust him with my life, as does Ana, and so will our son.

"Taylor." I tap his shoulder, and he takes his earpiece off to look at me through the front mirror.

"Yes sir?"

"Uhh... How is little Sophie doing?" I stutter. I don't know if we've talked about her. Maybe once or twice a year. Awkwardness permeates the air. I rarely do small-talk, especially about his kid. Taylor will know my young Theodore very well but I hardly know anything about his child. I'm a special kind of jackass.

Taylor is clearly surprised by my curiosity. He squints his eyes and probably thinking 'what's this guy playing at?'. "She's doing well, sir." He shakes his head a little and I'm sure he's wondering to himself what that was about. "Mrs. Grey got her a musicbox that you could only open with a locket. She loved it."

Ah, of'course Mrs. Grey did. Ana is kind to everybody, especially towards our staff. Yep, she's perfect. "I'll be sure to tell Ana that." I catch a reflection of myself in the mirror and see that I'm smiling at my driver. I cough and turn my gaze outside. What the hell is wrong with me?

I close my eyes and think of my 1:00 meeting with my wife. Finally, a sense of normalcy.

**Ana POV**

"Guess who's bum made the cover?" Kate holds up a US WEEKLY magazine with a familiar sight splattered on the front page. "Not bad, mogul." She looks impressed but then throws the magazine my way.

The headline reads: 'Gaga over Grey'. Why am I not surprised? The picture is another one of Christian's pap shots taken during our honeymoon. One photo shows his side profile... Smiling shirtless whilst standing on the shore. Pretty sure I was standing next to him. Well, at least 3 out of my five fingers made the cut. The other photo is of his behind. The curve of his bum is visible through his wet cargo shorts. Hmmm... He does have a nice bum - taunt and tight.

My only reaction is to shrug it off. But when you're about to blow and the baby is ready to go, feelings of inadequacy sometimes creep in. I know he's been getting a lot of indecent proposals random strangers without telling me. I get that he's trying to protect me.

"I saw Regina the bitch at work this morning." Kate says while looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Did you attack her again?" I ask. Regina is Kate's co-worker who was found to be feeding false information to the Seattle Nooz. She's the 'unamed source close to the couple', even though she isn't. We met one time when I had to drop by Kate's office. Anyway, when Kate knew that she was making money out of me, she got in her face. Scathing words were exchanged.

"Nope. But I did give her the stink eye." Kate is probably the most loyal person I know, standing up for those dear to her. "Our little catfight might've made rounds in the newsroom." Kate lets out a sardonic laugh and shakes her head.

"Oh no Kate! Are you in trouble?"

"Are you kidding? Your husband will finally be giving us an exclusive interview after the baby is born. It's news gold. They know they have to hold on to me now." Kate has never lacked confidence. She's always been self-assured.

Christian promised the Seattle Times an exclusive only if Kate gets to write it. He's been nice to her after he found out how many people she got into a verbal war with for me. Let's see... There's the two unknowing ladies lining up by the comfort room at a bar, a gossip monger on a famous gossip site that mistakenly tagged her named to the story, Regina and some customer at the salon. Kate has never asked for Christian to do an interview, but now he wants to do what he can to boost her career.

She was over-the-moon when he came up with the offer.

"You know, you shouldn't get into fights for me. I feel very secure with Christian."

"I know you are, sweetie." She puts her hand in mine and places he head atop mine. "You're my best friend and practically my co-parent for four years. You don't deserve all this negativity." She kisses my forehead and give her a hug. God I have the best bestfriend in the world.

To be fair, most of the feedback I get from people have been positive. Despite the unsolicited baby advice I've been getting, people have been sweet and respectful.

In fact, I've been asked to curate a maternity style editorial which I had to decline, of'course. The number of people inviting me to lunch, dinner, coffee and tea is staggering. Even Teddy has gotten play-date invites... which drove his Daddy mad. Poor Andrea and Hannah have been fielding calls that aren't even of relevance to work at all. All inquiries regarding baby Grey shall not be addressed. The memo goes, that if the phone conversation includes the utterance of the word 'baby' or anything related to baby Grey will immediately be terminated phonecall.

"Now where we?... Oh yes!" Kate stands up and proceeds to the kitchen counter where a stack of box are laid out, ready to be packed. "I hate the moving business." She groans. "And I'm not even the one moving."

I've been lying on the floor for the past half hour, with a tower of pillows supporting my back. Teddy has been moving about, like a baby on a mission to escape the womb. I place my hand on my stomach which Teddy might have sensed because he gave me a really strong kick. "Woah!"

"Ana! What's wrong? Are you in labor?" Kate is immediately beside me with a mortified look on her face. I can feel her hands shaking and she's pale as a ghost.

I can't help but laugh at her reaction. "No. Teddy just kicked and.."

"Holy fuck thank God." I see genuine relief on Kate's face. "For a second there, I thought my heart was going to escape my chest." She takes my hand and puts it atop her heart and boy is it beating like crazy. "I was so scared. Oh thank God! To be left alone with me while in labor would be a nightmare scenario... Excuse me doctor, I'll be laying down unconscious on the floor while a human being escapes my friend's vagina... Shit Steele. There's a human being inside you. Soley dependent on you. Wow."

"Crazy, right? And to think a year ago I hadn't even thought of having a baby... Or being a married."

"No offense but I've always thought you'd marry someone like Jose... Scoot. I want to lie down too." Kate settles her head next to me as she starts rub my belly.

"What do you mean I'd end up with Jose? Ugh. We hardly have chemistry."

"Not Jose. Someone like Jose. You know, someone you've known a while. A regular joe with a 9 to 5 job. You'd live in the suburbs, have two kids, drive a mini-van, have Friday night book club meetings. That kind of shit."

"Ouch Kate. You wound me. Drive a mini-van? Really? And my husband does have a 9-5 job... Or not really. It's usually a 7-7 job."

"I mean a basic guy. Like have missionary sex forever and you'd be okay with it."

I can't help but laugh at Kate insinuation. I know what she means. Before Christian, I didn't even know there were a thousand ways to have sex. "Vanilla. I like it sometimes."

"Oh. Saucy little minx! Seriously Steele, how good is the mogul?"

"I have no one to compare to, but oh my God Kate, he's amazing. Especially now. I see steam coming off him. He has me literally drooling." I feel my cheeks flush and I know I'm giggling like a school girl.

Kate picks up the magazine. "I bet every woman in America wants to tap that. Except for myself and Mia."

"But he only wants to tap this. I win."

"And the winner via unanimous decision, the mini-milf from Montesano, Ana Grey!" Kate raises my hand in victory. "What do say to that Mrs. G?" She closes her knuckles as if it were a microphone and pretends to interview me.

"I didn't even have to break a sweat." The bold side of me is something Kate has to yearned to see, so I'm glad I could make her laugh.

"So is he ready for his six weeks?"

I suddenly feel my heart being crushed. I have avoided thinking about it for this long. Sex is very important to my husband, it's his love language. I feel like I will be depriving him of something vital to his existence. I feel my eyes water and I could hold it in anymore. I am inadequate and Christian will be looking for it elsewhere. God stop it!

"Holy shit Steele. Did I say something wrong?" It was an innocent question on her part, but I honestly feel annoyed.

"No Kate. You didn't... I just..." I can tell Kate is rubbing my back. "Can you get me a tissue?"

She hurriedly gets up and not a minute later, she's beside me again, handing me tissues.

"I trust my husband completely. I know he loves me. But all this attention is getting to me." All these words are just coming out of my mouth. "I found out he's been getting indecent proposals from women all across the world - The world Kate! How do I compete with that?!"

"Does he entertain them?"

"Oh God No. Christian would never." I am in tears and blowing my nose so hard. "He hasn't even seen them. I heard Taylor talking to him about it quite a few times. So I asked Sawyer about it. Luke wouldn't lie to me even to spare my feelings."

"So what about it is getting you worked up?"

"Christian and I can't have sex for six weeks. I can't give my horny ass husband sex. Six weeks is a lot for him, and maybe even for me. After that, I am going to be tired all the time. I might not get back to shape. Teddy's a big baby and might stretch me out and it might be a deal-breaker for Christian.

Now there are millions of women after him. Women who didn't just have a baby. Women who are available all day, everyday. There will be no distractions because there won't a baby crying over the monitor. They might have a large rack too, without all the milk leaking."

"Anastasia Rose Grey?" Oops.

I turn around and see my husband standing by the foyer will his hands on his hips. Clearly he's heard my confession and doesn't looked pleased. In fact his eyebrows are furrowing... But aren't they always?

"TMI. And hey Taylor!" Kate walks to Taylor and gives him a desperate look. "Why don't you show me around? Preferably the panic room if you don't mind." Both she and Taylor sense the uneasiness in the air. He leads her out of the room, but before they make their definite exit, Christian instructs Taylor to turn the CCTV cameras off. Someone is pissed.

"We should talk," he says. I notice that he doesn't even have a suit on and his tie is loose. I am prompted to look at the clock and see that it's ten past one.

Christian sits on the floor, his body facing mine. He puts a hand on my leg and his other hand is encircling my shoulder. "Tell me how you feel."

"I'm fine."

"Your face is red and your eyes are leaking. Cut the shit and tell me the truth," he says in a gentle tone. Good, he isn't too mad.

"I'm feeling inadequate," I say, almost whispering. I look down and Christian's head follow my gaze.

"Excuse me? Baby, please tell me." His arms are now enveloping me with one hand securing my bump. There is something comforting about Christian wanting to touch my bump all the time.

"I can't give you sex for six weeks."

"Yes, we've figured that out months ago." He doesn't have a hint of dread on his face, or voice.

"And women want you."

Christian's mouth curve with a smile. He starts licking his lips and not a moment later, he starts giggling. Christian Grey rarely giggles, but when he does, it's the sweetest sound in the world. "You're worried that I might look for someone else?" I nod.

He doesn't break our eye contact and rubs his nose with mine. "First of all, you have to pad those skinny knees of yours because they'll be practically attached to the floor. How do like the one-eyed snake?"

"I like it very much." I feel my cheeks getting red.

"Good. He likes you too. He's quite attentive when you're around." I can't help but give him a quick peck on the lips. "Only you, baby."

"We'll just get creative. As I recall, you like titty fucks?"

I gape at him and look around for signs of life. If someone were in here apart from Christian, I Would've let the ground swallow me.

"Why are you embarrassed? We've done it a lot of times. You like it. I, as a full blooded male, slash horny husband, personally love it."

"I love it too."

"Well we've resolved that. What next? Oh yes... my hypothetical women on the side. '"

"I didn't say there were any. I just said that women fawn over you. Gorgeous women."

Christian gives me a quizzical look and shakes his head. "Have I given you any indication that I'm interested in them? I've never seen looked at any woman since I stepped... Sorry fell." I laugh. "Since you fell into my office. No one."

"Christian..."

"No, you listen to me." He cups my face. "Look at me in the eye." I comply, now we're eye to eye, his grey eyes locked with mine. "You've helped me carry my baggage, and my 'towering expectations' as you call it, now you get to the be one carrying my baby too? You've given me the world you aren't even done yet. You are the most understanding, selfless and loving human being I know. If someone should be worried about calling it quits, it would be me..."

"Christian!"

"But I know you'll never do that, Ana. I know we're in this for the long haul. We will stay up late to change his diapers and I will be there to pout when you take a tit out and feed him. You'll be popping our children out like tictacs. I'll make out with you infront of the kids just to piss them off. We'll go to all of Teddy's soccer games and take them all over the world. Christ you'd probably have to swat my hand when I grab your ass while telling stories to our great-grandchildren. My geriatric nurse would have to sedate me just to keep me off you. I want and I will endeavor to wake up next to you every single day of my life. I don't dream of doing that shit with other people, Ana. Only with you. You're my life, my dream, my everything. I love you."

By the time Christian finishes his speech, I'm already bathing in tears. God I love this man so much. "I'd smack you if you demand sex when you're 90 and ancient."

"I doubt you would." He kisses me on the forehead and playfully taps my stomach. "So are we good?"

"There will be bouts of insecurity especially after giving birth. I might not get back to my usual weight. Please be patient with me."

"I don't mind. You get to keep your puppies and your ass is looking delicious. I have nothing to complain about."

"Is that a compliment? Or do just want to get in my pants?"

Christian gives me a tender kiss on the lips and both my eyelids. "No more tears, baby... For the love of God, stop biting that lip. You know what it does to me!"

"I guess it's time for your 1 o'clock meeting huh?"

"That's what I'm here for baby."

I pull on his tie and purposefully bit lip my lip. "Do you want to know how much I love titty fucks?" I lean backward and lie on the floor while opening the buttons of my blouse. They've been tender, swollen and sensitive lately, and my husband doesn't make a secret how much he loves them.

Christian opens his mouth and runs his tongue along his lips. "Oh baby, what you do to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: By the meadow**

**A/N: I don't own FSOG or any of the characters.**

**Also, if you follow my other story FIXING GREY, I decided to upload numerous chapters in the coming weeks because I hate having to explain myself over and over again.**

**Feel free to give comments and suggestions regarding what you'd want to happen to Ana and Christian.**

**Thank you!**

**Ana POV**

It's been a busy week and I've probably seen my husband twice in the past four days. We moved last Saturday and he's been cooped up in his office since. Sure he came to bed, but I was too tired, too pregnant to notice.

To be fair, he'll be missing a lot of work once our little angel arrives.

We're expecting Teddy's next week and with the help of Kate and Mia, I've set up his little nursery nook in our room.

Our room by the way, is probably the size of the entire Pike Place apartment I shared with Kate. It's modern with soft gray and beige tones, and a hint of the palest shade of green. Kate says it looks like the presidential suite of the Four Seasons. Our bed has been customized to fit our three imaginary kids. Three, because that's the number of kids my husband imagines us having. That's fine with me as long as he carries the other two. There's a small sitting area infront of the bed, with the mini-nursery beside it. A double panel glass door leads to the terrace where you can see the sprawling property, the dock and the sound.

It's basically a family friendly property and then some. It's a 6 acre property with a French châteu-slash-Mediterranean home with stunning views of the Puget sound. Kate says it's the more sophisticated version of Tom Brady and Gisele Bündchen's California home but with a Fort Knox-ish security. The idea of the interiors is a fusion of Western designs - an Italian Style living room, French rustic dining room and kitchen, Cotswolds-inspired terrace and porch, and a sleek, modern library and office. The entertainment room and the bedrooms are tailor made for our family's taste. Since sustainability is an issue for my husband, he had two photovoltaic solar panels installed, as well as gray-water technology for irrigation. Elliot has done a magnificent job with the place, given that he had less than a year to complete it. Christian gave him a bear hug when he saw the finished product. Elliot kept looking at me, asking me what he should do. So he hugged him back.. More like patted him. I cried, of'course, and thanked Elliot for building our dreamhome.

Teddy's nursery is coming along nicely. I personally bought all the furniture and still awaiting few items shipped from Germany. Three walls have been painted baby blue with his crib against the lone navy blue wall. I've placed a decal of an iconic scene from Peter Pan - a ship gliding across the stars and the bright full moon. We've stacked up a lot of baby essentials, enough for one actual baby and Christian's imaginary two. Teddy will occupying his room in about a month. I don't know why I'm quite nervous even just thinking about it. I know babies don't even care much for interiors, but I hope Teddy would remember how beautiful this room was.

Much to my surprise, Christian bought the property beside ours and knocked the fence, and had all our staff move in. Sweet Gail would still manage the household chores, but now has two assistants to help her. It's quite a big property and we wouldn't want to tire her.

The Nanny question has been looming over heads for quite awhile. Christian is of'course against the idea of a stranger raising his son, which leads to an argument of me not having to work. I've made it clear that I want to be financially and professionally independent and he respects my decision half the time. Right now where looking into building a crèche for all GEH offices like IBM and Ernst and Young. As a woman, I'm proud to say that my husband is one of those who push for mandatory paid maternity leaves for women. GEH employees are entitled to 16 weeks of paid maternity leave. Lately, he's been looking into statutory leaves for all employees. He and Ros have been gathering data about it in Europe, and found out how it positively affected productivity, behavior and office relations. I think that's the gist, but then he started talking numbers and I was completely lost. He used to be all about working long hours and grinding-in efforts, but something in him has changed and he doesn't even acknowledge it.

I am sitting on the swinging daybed on the porch, overlooking the meadow and the sound, trying to keep a sense of calm in my life. This week is my last hurrah. Teddy will have, and hopefully want, to leave mommy's tummy eventually. I pat my stomach lightly and am rewarded by a somersaulting baby.

I know I should be happy but my God this pregnancy is physically draining. Lying down has been a challenge and every sleeping position has been uncomfortable. The tiredness is sapping the life out of me and I am left in tears. I know I should be getting ample rest before the baby gets here but I feel like a wreck! I cannot hold my food down despite constantly feeling hungry. My entire body hurts. Teddy is enjoying sitting, squatting and practically indian-sitting on my pelvis and I'm feeling so full and achy! I have a hard time processing manuscripts. I looked at myself and the mirror today, and the first word that came to mind was 'zaftig'. Christian will start to look at other women if I don't get back to shape. I am going to be horrible at this being a mother and a wife thing. God I hate crying. I've been doing it daily and I feel like Christian is getting tired of it... Is that why he's keeping himself busy? Now I feel miserable again.

"There you are... I've been looking all over for you." I see Christian standing by the door carrying what seems to be a picnic basket and a red and white gingham mat. I'm eyeing him up and down. It's not everyday I see my husband in a white top, loose Harvard sweatpants and... Adidas slippers. Casual. "Have you been crying again?"

Again. He said again with indignation. Actually he's smiling right now but it seems unnecessary for him to say that. "I'm just tired.. And really pregnant."

He sighs and his shoulders slump. "Now I feel guilty. I put you in that predicament yet I still get to look like this. I'm sorry baby."

I laugh and throw a pillow at him. He finds it funny to act conceited and patronizing these days.

"How about I lay this down first and I come back for you?"

"We're having a picnic?" I perk up and Christian responds by shaking his head.

"No. I was hoping to leave you while you eat in solitude.. Clearly my selflessness knows no bounds.. Stop rolling your eyes. I'll make you pay for it later." He kisses my forehead. "Love you."

I look at my husband walking away and realizing how good his ass looks. Why did I just notice this now? They're so formed and out there for some reason... Hmmm.

A few minutes later, he walks back looking like a summer fashion campaign model in slow motion. The wind blows and he shakes his head as his smoldering eyes are locked with mine. I see his lips part a little and I part of me just wants to dive in and kiss his beautiful mouth.

"Earth to Ana. Ana. Baby." He snaps his fingers infront of me and suddenly I'm back in the present. He takes the hem of my shirt and wipes my mouth. "Yuck. Slobber."

Was I ogling my own husband? I shake my head at him and pout. He just gives me a panty-dropping smile and not a moment later, I find myself being carried, bridal style by my husband. I'm like a lovesick puppy over here.

"You know I'm perfectly capable of walking." And I know I've gotten heavier.

"And I'm perfectly capable of carrying you." He lays me down on the gingham mat and puts stacks of throw-pillows on my back. "Comfortable?" I nod. He sits cross-legged infront of me and starts opening the picnic basket.

"Christian Grey! Don't tell me you made all this?" My husband is helpless in the kitchen. All he knows is where we stash the wine. If Gail and I were to leave him at home, he'd have an excuse for a cheese and wine party.

He wags his eyebrows and smiles sheepishly. "The idea and the vision was all mine. Gail did the execution... Or I may have said something along the lines of pizza delivery but Gail wouldn't have it."

"So the original plan was pizza? What else? Ramen?"

Christian removes the contents of the basket one-by-one. "Yep. And Doritos. We'd cap off the night by playing beer-pong... Now Mrs. Grey, our menu for the day includes turkey sandwich." He points to each tupperware as he enumerates the contents. "Berries and oranges, assorted nuts, scones and jam, sparkling water and cucumber lemon juice. Any questions?"

"Yes. First, who are you and what have you done to my husband? I'd know if your his equally dashing doppelgänger so beware. Secondly, pizza really? You couldn't even make a sandwich to save your life? You had to ask Gail? Third, how do you know what beer-pong is? Weren't you, and possibly everyone in Harvard, above the usual college social activities?"

"Harvard isn't like what you think. We have our fair share of fun too. My roommate was a member of the Fox, a finals club. Also, convenience and pizza seemed like a romantic idea. We could share." He opens the tupperware containing the berries and signals for me to open my mouth. "Say 'Ah' baby."

"So you partied in college too? Weirdly enough, when I think of you and college, I imagine you in a hoodie, sitting in the corner, away from all human interactions." I open my mouth and he pops a strawberry. "And I thought you didn't have friends?" I say with my mouth full.

"I did, past tense. But we lost touch when I left. Same as high school. I'm not sentimental about 'friendships' or whatever. I hate having to communicate after being MIA for so long. Small talk is intrusive and impersonal, you know."

"Tell me more about that life of yours."

He hands me a scone with a spread of jam and starts licking the excess on his fingers. "My college roommate was a sociable guy but he understood that I didn't like talking that much, so he didn't pry. He was related to the Vanderbilt's of Long Island and his father worked in Wall Street. He's doing the whole hedge fund thing in Silicon Valley,or so I heard."

"Go on." Damn the jam was good. I must ask Gail for the recipe.

"He invited me to a few parties here and there. By the time I knew I wanted to go into Business, I would join him, knowing that the kids of Harvard had the best connections. Everyone was meant to become influential. So you could say I started my company before I built the structure," he says with his mouth full. "The jam is delicious.. Anyway, a lot of the people I've worked with and against were from Harvard too, so the network plays a huge part in what I do."

"Wow. It's like a blur. I didn't even know you liked college." We pretty much missed out on the getting-to-know phase, so I enjoy the moments when he gets chatty and shares his lifestory. I know he went to Bellevue Christian School 'til the 7th grade then Seattle Prep for a year, then Bear Creek, and at last Lakeside where Carrick and Grace were forced to pull some strings so the extremely bright, promising yet troublemaking Christian would straighten up and get into good schools. Perhaps that's why he's so effortlessly posh.

He shakes his head. "It was okay. I liked the classes. People were encouraged to think for themselves. There was intolerance for the inane and the futile, which I like. However the disparity of social classes was evident too, which sucks." He looks aimlessly to the ground in deep thought. "In retrospect, it was so different. I was so different. So the experience, as you said, is like a blur, even for me."

That's the first time I ever heard him say the work "suck" in a non-sexual context.. But I don't want to say anything. Speaking of sexual... "And how about the girls. Were you interested in them?"

"Well, I have a dick and I had to use it for something." Duh, Anastasia. What did you think? "Yes, Ana. But that wasn't enough to convince me to do the whole 'dating' thing. Sure I slept around.."

"Excuse me?" He slept around in college? Why is this news to me? Even my defenses are compelling me to forget that Christian has been with numerous women. Subs and fuck buddies. I didn't know him then so it doesn't really bother me that much.

"I slept around in college. So did everybody. It was a way to relieve stress."

"There are a million ways of reliving stress. I was stressed out in college but I didn't sleep around."

"And I'm grateful you didn't. So what did you do then?"

"I keep a diary and write all the stress away." I know of a million ways to de-stress: walk a dog, meditate, go hiking, play football, be wary of your mom's friends with bad intentions.

"I'm not really the diary type. Can you imagine me writing all kinds of crap? _Dear diary, I was fucking miserable today because the fucking exam was difficult. Old man assfuck thinks he's better than all of us just because he has all those titles after his last name. Love, Christian Grey, FU."_

_"_I'd pay to read that. You should start now. _Dear diary, Anastasia had toast for breakfast and it pissed me off. Why can't she just follow my prescribed dietary requirements? Her lack of caloric intake is disturbing me greatly. She's being a pain the ass and that's just this morning. By lunch time, she didn't reply to my text messages because she was working. Working! How should I know that she was working and not dilly-dallying with a sexy stranger who walked into her office and wants in her panties. Alas, diary, I was able to put her in her place by fucking her and claiming her in every way. I shall sleep now knowing that this entire process will repeat itself tomorrow. Love, Christian Grey FU, LOL." _I think I just cracked myself ip with that one, but the look on my husband's face makes me want to guffaw. His mouth is hanging open and his eyebrows are furrowing. "Now Grey, let's go back to discussing your 'stress reliever'." I really want to know if he practiced s&amp;m while at Harvard and if he had a Crimson sub club.

"I didn't have a playroom in my dorm if that's what you're thinking, and no it wasn't s&amp;m nor vanilla. Also, I never fuck in my dorm room. Ever."

"So what did you do to them?"

"I fucked them. It was a one-time thing too. I never fucked the same woman twice.. If you do them more than once, they'd think there's something there."

"Wham. Bam. Thank you, ma'am?"

"Yes. But I'm not proud of it. When I get the urge, i'd spank them. There were no contracts, so you can say I was being cautious. But then Mrs Robinson found out and she wasn't pleased." The name roll off his tongue like venom and like nails on a chalkboard to my ears.

"Stop. Let's not get into what Elena did and didn't do." No one can get me worked up more than Elena. She's a vile creature with no regard for humanity in my eyes. I place my hand on my bump and am suddenly feeling protective over my unborn child. If Elena, or someone like her, gets their filthy hand on my son, All hell will break loose and will take them apart with my bare hands... Or realistically, have Christian ask Taylor to ask his men to do it.

"You know, I've made out with the chick from Star Wars," he says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? Which one?" Please let it be that Jar Jar character and in a state of intoxication.

"The ones from the prequels, obviously. She was in my French Poetry class. The little kid from The Professional. She was hot. A couple of years older too, but smoking." I want to ask how it happened but I wouldn't want to be worked up by this information. Let's just leave it at that.

"Okay. So you actually had a blast. Let's move along." I know I sound like a royal bitch but I've just ingested toxins by thinking of Elena. I try shift to a more comfortable position and Christian helps me adjust the pillows. He is now seated next to me, his body facing mine.

He procures a tissue from the basket and starts wiping my mouth. "I've been working since we moved and I don't want you to feel neglected. Which is what I've been doing so don't deny it. I felt knee deep in work and I missed you, which was ridiculous because we were in the same house. And I thought to myself, 'my wife is giving birth, hopefully, next week and I'm not even spending time with her. What kind of a husband am I?' " He takes a handful of nuts and starts eating it. "So yeah, here I am." He wipes his hands on his sweatpants.

"You're also chatty. You're nervous aren't you?"

Christian huffs and starts running his hand through his hair. He usually does that when he's nervous. "Yes. Especially what comes after delivery. You know, when we bring him home. We haven't really talked about it at great length and it's messing with my head."

"We have talked about it at great length yet fail to come to a conclusion because we end up fighting." Christian and I have been discussing how we want to raise our child, which is an important conversation for all those who intend to expand their family. We've basically touched a few bases regarding the infancy stage but we can't seem to look past our issues. I guess that's what happens when two stubborn people love each other.

He grabs a bottle of water, opens it and hands it to me. "Well, maybe it's time to revisit them and try to arrive at a decision." This reminds me very much of our 'early-courtship'. I roll my eyes at the thought. It's different because we're married now and never really went into the dom-sub relationship, but in certain ways, my husband still adapts bdsm outside-the-playroom dynamics. I have to nudge him sometimes and remind him about it, and he usually ends up apologizing. "You're good at this negotiating thing, baby. Go on."

I've rejected his proposition of making me CEO, which I think made him really happy. He didn't want me to be CEO in the first place, all he wanted was to control everything around me. Obviously he didn't really look that far ahead - like getting married and having a baby in a year. I love my job, it's a privilege for me to have a job that requires me to read, inspire and make people's dreams come true. Being CEO means having to be adept at both the business and literary side. I didn't want to do anything that involves numbers. All I want to do is read manuscripts and immerse myself into another word just by flipping pages. Do I see myself as being the CEO? Maybe in 10 years time when Teddy isn't in diapers and solely dependent on his parents. However, I've made it perfectly clear that I will work and make a career for myself. It's essential for me to have a sense of personal satisfaction beyond my relationships.

"First of all, Sir.." I see mirth in his eyes as he grins. "I'd like to address the length of my maternity leave. How long would it be okay for you, for me to get back to work?" We've tried to meet each other's expectations but we've been pretty unsuccessful. Perhaps a mature conversation is in order?

"Indefinitely. Or maybe 2 years.. that's fine with me.. Look Ana, you know my stance on this.."

"I want to work, Christian. I love my job. I know a part of you is worried that I might neglect Teddy and I sure as hell won't. He's still my priority. He's my child for crying out loud."

He falls silent but doesn't take his eyes off me."What about me?" It's barely a whisper but I can sense the tension in his voice. I understand Christian with all my heart and I know where he's coming from. Sometimes he's in the place of fear and needs assurance. I love my husband so much and won't tire of making him feel secure everyday. He's a lot of things, but deep down, he's my scared little boy.

"That goes without saying. You're my life, as I am yours. I know you get where I come from. You just have to trust me." I reach for his hands and he holds mine and starts kissing my wedding ring. "Trust me that I will make this work."

He exhales deeply. "Ana, I am quite apprehensive about this. I understand that you love your job. I get that. I love that you know what you want." He looks at me in the eye and I give him a curt nod. "Take a year off, and if you still feel like wanting to work, then you can come back. Please."

"A year is a long time. How about, I would return to work full-time after six months. In addition to that, should be allowed to read manuscripts for the duration of my leave and attend to any matter of utmost importance that requires my presence." I find it embarrassing that I've missed so much work in the past year. I feel like I should hustle with the best of them and prove my place at Grey Publishing. Christian is always quick to point out that I am part owner of his empire and I should reap all the benefits. I like everyone at GP and they don't seem to mind... At least that's what Hannah tells me.

Christian strokes his jaw and never takes his gaze off me. He seems to be thinking about this intently. "Six months would mean going back to work on November. We have a lot of

affairs to attend on December. It's Ted's first Christmas. I say you come back full-time in January."

"But I can work from home?"

"If you find it convenient for you." He rubs his face vigorously and runs his hands on his hair. "You know I hate that you don't just agree with me but that's what I love about you too." Christian lives for control. That's what makes him tick. After meeting some of the people on the Fortune 500, I find mostly to be control-freaks, but of varying degrees. Maybe that's why they're so successful. I do hope my willful ways isn't taking him too far out of his comfort zone, but that's who I am, and he knows and respects that. "I'm hoping Teddy's arrival would make you change your mind."

"Yeah, who knows? But we've talked about the crèche and I still want it to push through."

"Me too. We have a lot of female employees. I can only imagine how difficult it is to be away from your baby. At least when he's close by, you get to be more at ease with work... What are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I stifle a grin.

"Like I'm the second coming. Look, I'm trying to just look at this from another person's perspective. Seeing your pregnant wife juggle home life and work changes how you see women, and how fucking crazy it is that they aren't given the chance to adapt to both.. I haven't gone soft. No. When they're at work, I expect them to give me the best results. I am just giving them the better working conditions. I'm doing this to yield better outputs for me, for my company."

It hurts his pride but I know he's become such a softie. He's always been compassionate, but somehow he's just embarrassed to admit that.

"So I go back full-time in January. I'll take it."

"Against my will. I'm still betting on Teddy to work his magic." He winks. "We've fought about it over and over and over again. I rescind my position because you believe it will make you happy. And I live to make you happy." And you're scared that I might leave...

"Thank you for seeing the bigger picture." I take his hand in mine and kiss it. "I love you."

He pulls me close and my head is on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Now you won't have to cry anymore."

So that's what this is all about. He thinks he's made me cry because of the work issue. I want to tell him that it's pregnancy hormones, but I don't want to break the silence. I'm just too tired to even speak. I'd rather we just cuddle in silence.

We stay like that for a little while longer. Christian stars to feel my tummy and forms patterns with his fingers. He starts singing "I love you because" and I close my eyes, relishing his presence. By the end of the song, I suddenly feel strong pressure, almost squeezing my stomach.

"Oh!" I scream.

"Ana! What is it? Baby? Is it the baby?"

"Uh-huh." I nod. I feel my stomach contract and the pressure building slowly. "Braxton-Hicks.. It's just practice. No biggie." I've been having them for a month, but I can feel more pressure now that I'm close to the due date.

"What do I do?" Poor husband is tensed, this lack of control thing leaves him skittish.

"Just hold me. I'll be alright." He tightens his grip and has both of his hands on my stomach. One hand travels lower and is now feeling my thigh. "I hope to use every shit I've learned in Daddy bootcamp."

Ah yes. Christian enrolled himself and our CPOs in secret to 'Daddy Bootcamp' last March. No one knew of it except for Jason who was able to worm his way out of it because he was already a father and knew how to raise a child. One day, he invited Elliot over, and called both Sawyer and Reynolds in the house. Little did they know that they were in for a surprise. Elliot almost knocked Christian on the floor when he found out. It started out a little rough on all of them - but by the end of the day they were already singing the mnemonics to infant first aid care.

I can feel him relax and press feathery kisses on my forehead. He starts humming again, this time, to the tune of Blue Moon.

I close my eyes and envision Teddy, my adorable copper haired angel, sitting on Christian's lap, listening to his Daddy play the piano. We can't wait to meet you Teddy. We will love you, cherish you and smother you with kisses at every chance we get. You will always know that you are loved.

I open my eyes and raise my head to look at my husband as he sings. His long lashes and gray eyes blinking while looking away in the direction of the sound. He has a beautiful face and I have no doubts that our son will look like him.

Christian must've noticed that I'm staring at him, as he looks down and his eyes smile.

"_Blue moon_," I sing with him. "_Now I'm no longer alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own._"


End file.
